Knight of the Stars
by KnightFiction2k17
Summary: This is a story I wrote in 2006 and the writing will reflect that as my writing is a lot more improved than that of yesteryear. I got the idea to do a crossover after watching an episode of both Sat-AM & KR. I write it in a realistic tone so that the 2 worlds are able to compliment each other. I have more details of this on my profile page.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chicago, August 17th 2000, around 8:30 PM; a peaceful night with a star lit sky before the Water front.

Two people are at sat at the Chicago Front Restaurant; Mara Hayfield; a 19 year old shoulder-length Brunette actress that performs in Local theater and is primed to go to National Theater. And Modo Jeda; a 19 year old male with short brown hair that is an Academy member of the Foundation for Law and Government.

It was supposed to be a wonderful night where young Modo would propose to Mara after being together with her after 5 years. All was perfectly going to plan for young Modo; until the Bank Robber that was working for Teddy Lamont came running through the Restaurant and shot up just about anyone that would appear threatening to him.

Just as Modo would try to his make his move to protect his girlfriend; Mara made the sacrifice of protecting him by shoving him to the floor and taking the bullet herself, which ultimately killed her.

Modo turned in horror as he saw the love of his life lying on the floor almost lifeless with blood pouring from her chest.

With her last few breaths she uttered these words: One man can make a difference, Modo.

And with that; she died in his arms. There are some that say that he himself blamed her death upon himself for not protecting her. Whereas there are others that think he wished he could have done something to protect her.

Modo would go onto become a member of FLAG; and during that time he had bottled up all his grief and sadness over his loved one's death.

In 2005; Modo had received the moment he had been waiting for as a FLAG employee; he had been assigned to the Knight Industries Two Thousand, or better known as K.I.T.T., as his partner.

Michael Knight had chosen Modo as his replacement for the super car's partner knowing that Modo was the right man to succeed him.

Modo and KITT became a force to be reckoned with against the criminals who operated above the wall.

Then in spring 2006; Modo had learned that Teddy Lamont had hired a rogue to steal a prototype Knight car named D.E.L.I.A. DELIA was eventually recovered by Modo, KITT and Modo's new girlfriend, Amelia.

Modo came face-to-face with the person whom he believed had a hand in killing Mara and informed him that he was going to see to it that he would be put in prison.

And sure enough; with a valid team work effort by Modo, KITT, Amelia and DELIA; the man that Modo had sworn to put away was arrested.

It would seem that Modo was finally at peace; yet he privately continued to bottle up his emotions about Mara's death.

Four months later;

August 15th 2006; after another case dealt with by Modo and KITT; they returned back to the Foundation HQ in San Diego.

Modo: *getting out* that case was exhausting, partner.

KITT: I think being chased by two supped-up Ferraris with violent intent because we ruined their drug-ring would exhaust us.

Modo: Yeah. Anyway; that was a long drive back from Phoenix. I'm going to go and take a nap. If you hear anything on the Police frequency, beep me.

KITT: I will only wake you if necessary. You need your rest.

Modo: thanks for that, pal. *walks off*

Somewhere; in another time and place across the galaxy; on a planet called Mobius, a band of freedom fighters were running from mechanised assault robots called Swatbots.

Sonic; a 19 year old 5 foot blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with red and white sneakers and Sally; a 20 year old 5"1 foot anthropomorphic squirrel with red hair with blue boots and a blue waist jacket.

Sally: Sonic! This is hopeless! There's too many of them.

Sonic: I had no clue they could crank like this!

Back on Earth; KITT began detecting strange readings emanating from South San Diego.

KITT: That's odd. I am detecting something on the Police frequency, but it doesn't appear to be criminal activity.

Modo: *yawning* what's up buddy?

KITT: My scanners have just detected some unusual activity on the South side of San Diego but I can't work out what it is.

Modo: Let's go check it out.

KITT: If you don't mind, Modo, I'd rather check this out on my own. If it's dangerous I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

Modo: You've got a bad feeling about this haven't you…?

KITT: Just a little.

Modo: normally; I wouldn't allow this, but you're judgment hasn't been wrong with me so far. Alright, but you come back, alright!

KITT: Absolutely. Thank you, Modo. *drives off*

Modo: *mutters to himself* I sure hope you know what you're doing, pal.

KITT makes his way to the source of the 'unusual activity' and it appeared to be abnormal energy readings that had created some sort of white dimensional light in an alley way.

KITT: *on com-link* Modo, I've found out what's causing the abnormal activity.

Modo: *into com-link* Kitt, you'll have to amplify your frequency, I can barely hear you.

KITT backs away from the light.

KITT: How's that?

Modo: Ah, that's better! I can hear you now.

KITT: I've found out what's causing the abnormal activity down here.

Modo: What is it?

KITT: It appears to be some white light, almost like a dimensional portal. A bit too science fiction for my liking.

Modo: hey, a few years back people would have said the same about you.

KITT: Too true.

KITT then hears the sounds of people in distress from gun fire.

KITT: Modo, I know this sounds strange but I can hear people in trouble in that portal.

Modo: Are you sure?

KITT: Positive. I'm going to help them. *revs his engine*

Modo: Kitt, don't do anything rash.

KITT: I'm sorry, Modo, but we all must help people in need. *KITT accelerates into the portal and disappears*

Modo: Kitt? KITT!

Sonic and Sally were still on the run from the Swatbots when something appeared on the horizon in the sunset that confused even the swat bots.

Swatbot leader: there is an unidentified object approaching us at high speeds.

Robotnik: *via radio* what is it? Show me your surveillance!

The Swatbot sends images of a black sports car with a red flashing scanner.

Robotnik: Odd! I've never seen anything like this before!

A small male approached his leader.

Snivley: Do you think it could be one of the Freedom fighters, sir?

Robotnik: Hmmm…we can't rule out that possibility. But let's wait and see what happens first.

Sally: *sees KITT approaching* Sonic, what is that?

Sonic: I have no idea…

KITT came from the horizon and raced past them.

Sonic: *in awe* did you see that?

Sally: Yeah…

Robotnik: Snivley! We must acquire that vehicle.

Snivley: Very good, Sir. *into radio* Swatbot battalion; capture that vehicle.

KITT: How did I get from San Diego to this? I wonder if Modo can make sense of this. *com-link* Modo, can you hear me?

Silence on the radio waves.

KITT: Modo? Can you hear me at all?

Swatbots: capture vehicle for .

KITT: That certainly doesn't sound friendly. *sees Sonic and Sally* I wonder if those 2 are the ones I heard that needed help.

The Swatbots form a wall in front of him.

KITT: But first I have to get away from you.

KITT reverses enough to get some space for a turbo boost.

Sonic: Sal, what is that thing doing?

Sally: I don't know.

KITT: here goes nothing.

The Trans am revs ahead full throttle and turbo boosts over the Swatbot wall much to the astonishment of Sonic, Sally and Robotnik watching via surveillance cameras.

Sally: That was amazing!

Sonic: Serious!

KITT pulls up by them.

KITT: Get in! *opens the doors*

Sally: *looks around* who said that?

KITT: I did.

Sonic: *Stunned* Sal, please me tell I ate too many chilli dogs and that I'm just flipping out here.

KITT: I will explain later, as I don't think explanations are a good idea at the moment. But you can trust me.

Sally: Sounds good enough for me. *gets in the passenger seat*

Sonic: I sure hope so. *gets in driver seat*

KITT closes both the doors.

KITT: Hold on!

KITT begins to pull away at 70 MPH.

Sonic: Uh, I hate to be rude, but could we go a little faster?

KITT: Certainly. *switches to Pursuit*

The speed gauge goes from 70-180 MPH and increasing.

Sally: Sonic…look at the speed readout. And it's rising!

KITT: I estimate there is a suitable hiding area 12.7 miles ahead of us in a Forest. Explanations will be made then.

Robotnik: I must have that machine! Its speed was phenomenal.

Snivley: I'm afraid we lost it off of our radars, Sir!

Robotnik: then FIND IT! I WANT THAT MACHINE!

Snivley: *cowering* Yes, sir.

8 minutes later; just at the edge of a Forest; KITT had stopped thinking that they were safe enough.

KITT: I believe we are safe here.

Sonic: For now.

KITT: Are you two ok? I took the liberty of scanning your vital signs and general body conditions and you both appear to be in good condition.

Sally: What are you?

KITT: Not what, who.

Sonic: Say what?

KITT: I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand or KITT for short.

Sally: Artificial Intelligence?

KITT: Correct. I am a super computer with a personality.

Sally: *looking around the inside* and presumably this shell is your body.

KITT: That is correct. This shell is the body of a 1982 Pontiac Trans Am sports car. And I also have an indestructible molecular bonded shell that protects my body.

Sally: Did you just say indestructible?

KITT: Indeed I did. But, before we go any further; who are you two?

Sally: I am Princess Sally, co-leader of the Freedom fighters of Mobius, and this is Sonic, the other co-leader.

The Trans Am had recognised Sonic for some reason and when Sally mentioned his name, he knew who he was.

KITT: Sonic? Oh now I remember!

Sally: You know him?

KITT: It was the only video games that my partner Modo would play in here.

Sonic: Video games?

KITT: Where I come from, you are a fictional video game character for people's amusement.

The teenage hedgehog was stunned to learn that he was a fictional computer game character from where KITT came from.

Sonic: Say what!

KITT: allow me to show you *shows footage on one of his monitors of Sonic Heroes*

Sally: Good grief!

Sonic: Who's that black hedgehog? He looks just like me.

KITT: That's Shadow.

Sally: Shadow?

KITT: Let's not go into that now. I have enough trouble with Modo playing it.

Sonic: Who's this Modo?

KITT: Him. *brings up his picture on his second monitor*

Sally is mesmerised momentarily by Modo's picture.

Sally: Where are you from?

KITT: I am from Earth in the year 2006.

Sally: That would explain why you're not from around here.

KITT: I was investigating abnormal activity on the South side of San Diego when I came across a white light that seem to resemble a gate way. I had no idea it would take me across time and space.

Sally: We'd better get back to Knothole before Robotnik's troops get here.

KITT: I presume that is who you were running from?

Sonic: You learn fast, Kitt.

Sally: We'd best get back to Knothole now.

KITT: Can either of you drive?

Sally: I've piloted one of Robotnik's hovercrafts, I should be able to.

Sonic and Sally switch seats and Sally begins to look around the controls to try and get a feel for things.

Sally: This is unlike anything I have ever come across before.

KITT: I am quite remarkable.

She hits the normal button and KITT's control read out goes from automatic to normal. She hits the accelerator and KITT moves forward.

Sally: *gets her small computer* Nicole, transfer Knothole's co-ordinates into Kitt's memory banks.

Nicole: transferring. *sends data to KITT*

KITT: information received, Thank you, Nicole.

Nicole: You're welcome.

KITT: According to these co-ordinates, Knothole is 7 miles inward of the Forest.

Sally: Correct. *KITT activates his radar cloaking device* what's that?

KITT: That's my radar cloaking device; So that the enemy cannot detect me.

Sally: Let's hope so.

KITT: It will. I can assure you of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

10 minutes later; KITT arrives at Knothole and drives into the village.

KITT: Very secluded.

Sally: It has to be, if we're to stay elusive from Robotnik.

KITT: Very wise, young Princess.

A small orange anthropomorphic fox with 2 tails comes walking in awe at KITT.

Sally gets out and greets her young friend.

Sally: It's alright, Tails; this is a new friend of ours.

Tails: what is it?

KITT: Not what, who.

Sonic: oh not again.

Tails: Aunt Sally…

Sally: Tails meet Kitt. He's a super computer in a car.

Rotor: Did you say a super computer? *an anthropomorphic 19 year old blue walrus*

KITT: Indeed I am. Who are you?

Rotor: My name's Rotor. *stunned* wow! Artificial intelligence with organic characteristics?!…Impressive!

KITT: Thank you.

The young blue hedgehog had been looking curiously at the car's pulsating red scanner and couldn't understand what it was for.

Sonic: *gets out* Yo! I've been meaning to ask; what's with the flashing red light?

KITT: That; Sonic, is my scanner. It allows me to see.

Antoine: What is with all this noise that everyone is making? *18 year old anthropomorphic coyote*

Sonic: That's Antoine, Kitt; A royal pain.

Antoine: I am royal?

Sally: Uncle Chuck would love to take a look at you. He's a good hand with machinery.

KITT: That's good to know.

Sonic: My Uncle was the King's Chief scientist; Until Robotnik took over and enslaved him as one of his.

KITT: How most distressing.

Sonic wasn't really too comfortable with talking to the super car just yet and made an excuse for him to walk away.

Sonic: I'm gonna go take a nap. *walks off*

KITT: Was it something I said?

Sally: Don't mind Sonic, Kitt. He's just difficult sometimes.

KITT: I had a partner like that once; Stubborn and readily distracted by pretty girls.

Sally: Sounds like they have a lot in common.

Tails: Hey, Kitt, why do you have that savvy voice?

KITT: It was what I was programmed with. I actually quite like it.

Tails: Are you as fast as Sonic?

KITT: I can reach speeds of up to 270 MPH.

Sally: That's a no then. Sonic can reach the speed of sound.

KITT: Hmm, he would have to be a very unique specimen to do that.

Considering the size of Sonic's ego and the fact that he was very impatient made KITT's description of her friend somewhat accurate.

Sally: *frowns* Oh he's that alright.

Tails: What's it like where you come from?

KITT: Earth? It can be a nice place with civil, law abiding citizens, but then you can get people that just wish to break the law, kill, and do all sorts of inhuman activities. That's why I was commissioned over 20 years ago when I was partnered with Michael Knight to bring down criminals who operated above the law.

Sally: So your world hasn't got to a stage where someone like Robotnik rules the planet with an iron fist.

KITT: Correct.

Tails: It sure would be nice if our world was like yours.

Sally: I know. Anyway, we'd better find something to hold you in Kitt. It's not as if we can bring you into one of our huts.

KITT: It would look strange.

Rotor: I could clear out my storage garage for you.

KITT: thank you. I appreciate that. *Rotor goes to clear his storage garage*

Bunnie: what's happening over here? *20 year old anthropomorphic rabbit with a robotic arm and legs*

KITT: Allow me, Sally. Hello, my name is Kitt. I am a super computer in a sports car. Who are you?

The rabbit was surprised to hear the Trans Am talking to her.

Bunny: *stunned* what in the hoo-ha is going on here?

Sally: Kitt got transported from a planet called Earth over on to the Great Plain where he saved us from Robotnik's Swatbot battalion.

KITT: I was investigating some abnormal readings on the South Side of San Diego, which lead to me discover a portal to this world.

Sally: Kitt, you said that you and your partner Modo worked to stop criminals who operate above the law. What kind of criminals do you fight against?

KITT: Anyone from Murderers to Bank robbers, environmental polluters to Grand Theft Auto.

Tails: What's Grand Theft Auto?

KITT: That's people who steal cars and any other kind of automobiles, Tails.

Sally: Have you ever made raids on people before, Kitt?

KITT: What kind of raids, Sally?

Sally: like catching criminals or sabotaging their operations.

KITT: I have done quite a few of those, why do you ask?

Sally: Because we need to get Robotnik's factories shut down and we need to acquire parts for our de-roboticiser.

The super car had heard of most of the hi-tech machinery, but this was something intriguing to him.

KITT: What's a de-roboticiser?

Sally: It's a machine that will help turn our families and friends back from robots back into their organic forms.

KITT: I presume that this is Robotnik's doing.

Sally: You catch on fast, Kitt. Robotnik did this when he took over Mobotropolis 13 years ago. Sonic's Uncle Chuck was among the first to be robotisised. They lost their humanity once they were robotisised.

KITT: You said that Chuck was on your side. How can he be if he's lost his humanity?

Sally: it's a long story. Let's just say that Chuck found a unique form of willpower in order to regain control of himself.

The walrus walks back.

Rotor: I got a message to him, Sally, via our protected channel. He'll be coming here within the next 12 hours to meet Kitt.

Sally: Excellent. Well; I'd best get on guard duty.

KITT: Would you mind if I did it?

Sally: Kitt, you're our guest. I can't ask you to do that.

KITT: One of my many functions is my surveillance mode. I can detect anything within a 300 yard radius.

Sally: *gets in the driver seat and sees the surveillance button* this? *pushes it*

KITT's surveillance mode activates and covers a 300 yard radius around Knothole.

KITT: As you can see, Sally, if anything friendly or unfriendly was to approach this area, I would be the first to know about it.

Sally: Well that will certainly make us sleep easier tonight.

KITT: If you look into my glove compartment, you should find a spare com-link that looks like a sports watch. I can beep you if I detect anything.

Sally: *straps the com-link on* thanks, Kitt. *gets out*

KITT: You're welcome.

Sally: you'll have to show me the rest of your functions. Until we can figure out a way to send you back to Earth, we may as well get accustomed to how you function.

KITT: Nothing would please me more than to help a noble cause. And I thank you for your intention.

Sally: Hey, we're on the same team. You do something for us, we return the favour.

KITT: Thank you, Sally.

Sally: You're welcome.

Rotor: I'd better show you to the Garage. *walks towards the garage*

KITT: Thank you, Rotor. Good night everyone. *follows Rotor*

Tails: Good night, Kitt.

KITT drives into the storage garage to settle for the evening.

Rotor: Ok; do you need anything further, Kitt?

KITT: That's kind of you, Rotor. But I'm fine thanks.

Rotor: Then I'll leave you to it. Good night.

KITT: Good night. And thank you.

Rotor: You're welcome.

Rotor walks away back to his hut to sleep.

KITT: I suppose I'd best keep an eye on things. Considering they've been hospitipal enough to provide me with a temporary garage.

KITT stays in surveillance and keeps watch over his temporary new home and his new friends.

Over in Robotropolis; a bemused Dictator was still fuming.

Robotnik: Anything new on the unidentified vehicle?

Snivley: Nothing new to report, sir. Most vehicles and ships I can detect out on the Great Plain. But the radar's cannot locate it. It's almost as if it's disappeared off the face of Mobius.

Robotnik: I don't care what you have to do, Snivley. Just FIND IT!

Snivley: *cowering* yes, sir.

Meanwhile; back on Earth, Modo was in DELIA with Amelia trying to trace KITT's last known location in the alley way on the South Side of San Diego.

DELIA: I triangulated Kitt's last traceable signal to this spot, Modo.

Modo: Thanks, Delia. *gets out*

Amelia: Kitt said he saw a white light that resembled a portal, right?

Modo: That's what he said, Amelia. *looks around the alley* but now; there's nothing here.

Modo was about to walk back to DELIA when she began detecting some abnormal readings.

DELIA: Wait a minute…I'm reading something 5 feet away from you, Modo.

Before Modo could say anything, the white light was returning with what looked like lightning bolts surrounding it.

Modo: Delia, now would be a good time to tell me if you can find Kitt's signal with this portal opened.

DELIA: *scans* it's very weak, but I've got a fix on his sonar.

Modo: Ok; get me Michael please, Delia. *gets in*

Michael: *on screen* Modo, what have you found?

Modo: We definitely found a gateway alright and Delia has got a fix on Kitt's signal. But my next question is; do me, Amelia and Delia go together, or do I go alone to get him back?

The Director knew that all of them going probably would be the best idea, however he realised that there were other commitments to keep to.

Michael: Ordinarily, I would have all of you go, but I cannot allow Amelia and Delia to go just in case there is a case here to deal with. Recovering Kitt is a top priority, but so is keeping at least one top field agent here. It's your call, Modo.

Modo: *thinks* I'll need a diagnostic and repair kit, and then I'll go in alone.

Michael: Maria, go to their location now, and take a 4-wheel drive jeep with both diagnostic and repair kits.

Maria: You got it, Michael! *leaves the room* call me back just before you go. *call ends*

25 minutes later; Maria pulls up in a grey jeep with both repair and diagnostic kits in the jeep.

Maria: *gets out* Ok; both kits as you requested, along with a bag with some change of clothes for you. Hope you find him, Modo.

Modo: so do I. Alright; Delia; get me Michael. *gets in DELIA's passenger seat*

Michael: *on screen* are you ready to go, Modo?

Modo: As I'll ever be.

Michael: Bring him back safely, and good luck.

Modo: Thanks, Michael. *call ends and Modo gets out*

Amelia: *gets out* be safe. *hugs him goodbye*

Modo: I will. *kisses her*

Maria: Give Kitt my regards. And take care.

DELIA: Same with me.

Modo: I will, Maria and Delia. And thank you. *gets in the jeep and drives into the portal and disappears*

Maria: He's on his own.

Amelia: He won't be when he finds Kitt.

Modo arrives on Mobius in a desert wasteland just as the sun was setting.

Modo: Ok; first order of business is to switch on the tracking scope; that'll find Kitt's signal according to Maria. *he switches it on and it barely registers a signal* according to this; Kitt is…about a 2 day journey due east. Well; better get on my way.

Modo starts the jeep's engine and heads in the direction where his signal was emanating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

All was silent for the first 2 hours; KITT's surveillance only picked up the sounds of birds flying in the trees.

Then he began to detect 2 figures around the outer rim of Knothole. Being that it was late at night all his scanners could make out was shadows.

KITT: *via com-link* Sally, are you awake?

The Princess hadn't been asleep that long and KITT talking to her was somewhat of a rude awakening.

Sally: *yawns* I am now. What is it?

KITT: Do you normally have people who aren't on watch duty walking around the rim of the Village at this time of night?

Sally: No. Why do you ask?

KITT: My surveillance scanners have just detected two figures walking around the outside of the Village. And unfortunately due to the poor visibility of the night I can only make out their shapes. One appears to be at least 8 feet tall, and the other is just less than 4 feet.

Sally: That might be Dulcy.

KITT: Which one?

Sally: The tall one; She's a flying dragon.

KITT: And the other?

Sally: If it's Tails, then he's up past his bedtime.

The two figures then took to the air.

KITT: It must be Dulcy as they've just flown into the air.

Sally: What on Mobius are they doing? *gets up* I'll get Sonic.

Sally wakes Bunnie and arranges for her to take over watch duty and then wakes Sonic.

Sally: *into com-link* Kitt, we're going to need you on this.

KITT: I'm happy to oblige. I'll be right over. *activates his engine and pulls out of the garage*

He pulls up by Sonic and Sally and opens his doors.

Sonic: *looking impatient* what took you so long?

KITT: Patience is a virtue my friend.

Sally: *they both get in* there's no point in telling him that, Kitt. I've been telling him that for years.

KITT: I presume we have no way of communicating with Tails and Dulcy.

Sally: Unfortunately no. We don't have too many electronic communications just in case Robotnik could monitor them. Switch to manual Kitt. *Kitt goes from automatic to normal and Sally drives KITT out of the village*

Sonic: Could Dulcy be flying her in sleep again, Sal?

Sally: I hope not. Remember what happened last time?

Sonic: Don't remind me.

By now KITT was nearing the edge of the forest.

KITT: Whilst we're on the subject of communication; it might be an idea to examine the com-link to see if it's vulnerable to your enemy's detection.

I wouldn't want to lead him back to Knothole because of it.

Sally: You've got a point there, Kitt. *pushes automatic and grabs Nicole* Nicole, examine the com-link and the channel it operates on to communicate with Kitt and look for any weaknesses that Robotnik could exploit.

Nicole: Searching, Sally. *Nicole scans the wrist watch radio* the technology is so foreign that it would take Robotnik a good year to try and gain access to the channel.

For the young leader of the freedom fighters that was probably the second best piece of news that day.

Sally: *sighs of relief* that's good to know.

KITT: That makes two of us.

Sonic: How far ahead of us are they?

KITT: *scans* Dulcy is approximately 5 miles ahead of us. I think it would be advisable for you to resume control, Sally. I am unfamiliar with this terrain and you would probably know if Robotnik laid out any kind of traps out here.

Sonic: Egg-belly is far too lazy to do something like that.

Sally: I don't know, Sonic. I wouldn't put it past him. Alright, Kitt; I'm resuming control. *pushes normal and hits the accelerator*

KITT's speed gauge goes from 30-89 MPH.

Sonic eyes the turbo boost button.

Sonic: What does that do?

KITT: That allows me to leap into the air.

Sonic: You can fly?

KITT: No. It merely allows me to leap over obstacles or if I have to leap over a large gap.

Sally recollected when the Trans Am first showed up that day when he turbo boosted over the Swatbots.

Sally: That's what you did when we first saw you.

KITT: that is correct.

Sally: how far can you leap?

KITT: 50 feet is the furthest I can go.

Sally: they sure don't make them like you here, Kitt.

KITT: There are only 2 others like me back on Earth. One is Karr. K-A-R-R. My prototype and the other is Delia.

Sally: What does Karr stand for?

KITT: Knight Automated Roving Robot. He didn't have my programming, which is the protection and preservation of human life. He had self preservation.

Sally: In other words he looked out for himself.

KITT: precisely.

Sonic wanted to know more about the Red Mustang.

Sonic: And Delia?

KITT: Delia was originally designed as my replacement. She is the Devine Elegant Logical Intelligent Automobile. She is Modo's girlfriend's car.

Sonic: So what happened?

KITT: Michael kept me active as Modo's partner and Delia was assigned to Amelia; Modo's girlfriend.

Sally: That's interesting. How far away is Dulcy now?

KITT: *Scans* at our present speed; they're approximately 2 miles ahead. You should be able to see them on the horizon.

Sonic: *looks ahead* that's Dulcy alright.

Sally: Kitt, you said that you could exceed speeds of over 200 mph? What do I need to do to do that?

KITT: Push pursuit. *Sally hits pursuit*

KITT goes from 89-210 MPH.

Sally: Now this is something.

Sonic: *unimpressed* Puhlease! I can go twice this fast.

Sally: I know, Sonic. But given the circumstances right now, Kitt can be useful for raids and helping people escape from Robotnik's dungeons. And judging by his speed, he's going at twice the speed of Robotnik's fastest ships.

KITT: That's comforting.

KITT was now literally racing beneath Dulcy.

Sonic: I had no clue that Dulcy could fly this fast! *sees the speed gauge at 280 MPH*

Up in the air; Tails was trying to wake Dulcy up, but she was in such a deep sleep that she was oblivious to the fact that she was on course for Robotropolis.

Tails: DULCY! WAKE UP!

Sally: If only we could get up there to reach her.

KITT: *measures distance* she is approximately 30 feet in the air. I can send you up there with ease.

Sonic: Come again?

KITT: both my front seats have ejector functions built in. I can eject you from here.

Sally: You'd better go, Sonic. Your whistling usually gets through to her.

Sonic: alright. Send me up.

KITT: *opens the right sunroof* up you go. *ejects Sonic*

Sonic is propelled upwards and just grabs onto Dulcy's leg, and then climbs up onto her back.

Sonic: Hey, Tails.

Tails: Sonic! How did you get here?

Sonic: Kitt got me here.

Tails: How?

Sonic: I'll tell you later. Right now; we gotta wake Dulc' out of this snooze flight. *puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly*

Dulcy awakens from her sleep upon hearing Sonic.

Dulcy: Huh? How did I get here?

Sonic: Dulc'! You're heading for Robotropolis!

Dulcy: Sonic? Tails?! What are you doing here?

Tails: Dulcy, I've been trying to wake you up ever since you got up and started sleep-flying.

Dulcy: But how did Sonic get up here?

Sonic: I'll explain later. Right now; let's go home. Tails, you go down to Kitt.

Tails: Ok. *flies off of Dulcy down to KITT*

Dulcy: Kitt? Who's he?

Sonic: See that car down there *points down* that's Kitt.

Dulcy: *confused* ok…

Sonic: Let's get you home. *Dulcy nods and turns back toward Knothole*

Sally: *Tails lands in the passenger seat* well, Tails? Has Sonic woken her up?

Tails: Sure did. *looks at Kitt's dashboard* Wow! You've got a TV and all kinds of neat things.

KITT: Thank you, Tails.

Sally: *turns KITT around heading for Knothole* now that that's done, let's head for home.

Tails: *sees the music hard-drive button* what's this?

KITT: That's my music hard-drive. Modo keeps his music on there and listens to it to lighten the mood.

Tails: Who's Modo?

Sally: Modo is his partner back on Earth, Tails.

Tails: *looks at more buttons* Oil slick…magnesium flare…Micro jam…

Sally: What's that?

KITT: My microwave jammer can distort or knock out any electronical device within a certain range.

The Princess continued to be surprised the more KITT informed her about himself.

Sally: Really? So if I wanted to cut the engines to one of Robotnik's flying ships, I could do that with that device?

KITT: Absolutely.

Sally: *sees the chemical analyser* what does that do?

KITT: My chemical analyser determines the composition and origin of any substances or items that is placed in it.

Sally: A mini-lab on wheels. *smiles* you are something Kitt.

KITT: I like to think so.

KITT arrives back in Knothole 15 minutes later where Dulcy had touched down in the center of the Village with Sonic waiting.

Sonic: What took you so long?!

Sally: *gets out* Sonic, keep in mind that Kitt cannot fly. He has to go around trees.

Sonic: He can do everything else.

KITT: I prefer to stay on the ground.

The flying dragon was shocked to learn that the Trans Am could speak for itself.

Dulcy: *stunned* it talks?!

Sally: Of course he can, Dulcy. He has artificial intelligence.

Dulcy: Wow! I've never seen anything like this!

KITT: That is probably because they don't make cars like me on this planet.

Tails: They sure don't! Especially with all the cool stuff that he's got inside. He's got a music hard-drive.

Being a big music lover, Sonic was very interested to hear what music that Modo kept on his hard drive.

Sonic: *perks up* what kind of music?

KITT: Modo's music tends to vary to anything from the 1980's to the present day in 2006. He likes pop, swing, slow music and a little rock 'n roll, which I have to say I am not too fond of.

Sonic: Oh? I'll have to look to see if it's good for my taste.

Sally: not now, Sonic! It's late.

KITT: I'll get back to my watch duty. *drives back to the garage*

Sally: *annoyed* Sonic! You could be a little more gracious for what Kitt is doing for us!

Tails: I agree with Aunt Sally, Sonic. You haven't been that nice towards him.

Sonic: *sighs* alright. I hear ya. I'll go talk to him.

Sally: Not now, Sonic. He's on watch duty. Now let's all go back to bed. Kitt will alert me if anything is wrong.

They all return to their huts for the night.

Elsewhere; Modo had stopped driving to sleep for a while and woke up from a nightmare that he had of Mara's death at 4 AM.

Modo: *gasps upon waking up* what is happening to me?

He looks around the area surrounding his jeep wondering if anything or anyone was nearby watching him.

Modo: It's all quiet out here…too quiet for my liking.

He got out of the jeep and took a full look around with a torch and could see nothing for miles.

Modo: I'll find you, buddy. One way or another; I will find you.

He returned to his seat and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Around 7 AM the next day; KITT was still on watch duty where Tails had woken up and gone out to greet him good morning.

Tails: Hey, Kitt.

KITT: Hello, Tails.

Tails: You finding things ok here?

KITT: I beg your pardon.

Tails: Y'know; adapting to your surroundings.

KITT: Oh that. I'm still taking things in. Otherwise I'm fine.

Sally comes walking through the Village with Chuck.

Sally: Uncle Chuck; I'd like you to meet Kitt.

Chuck: *mechanised anthropomorphic hedgehog* so this is the marvellous super computer in a car I've been told about?!

KITT: And you must be Charles Hedgehog. I have been well informed as well.

Chuck: That's Sir Charles Hedgehog, if you don't mind.

KITT: Not at all, Sir Charles. Sonic speaks quite highly of you.

Chuck: *laughs* that's Sonny-boy alright. I understand you're going to be helping our cause until we can find a way to send you back home.

KITT: Of course. There's a saying we use back on Earth; I scratch your back, you scratch mine.

Tails: What does that mean, Kitt?

Sally: he means that he'll do us a favour and we do a favour in return.

KITT: Correct.

Chuck: I also understand you have very many useful capabilities and devices in you.

The super car was always willing for someone to see just how good he was and Chuck was no exception.

KITT: See for yourself. *opens his driver door*

Chuck: Don't mind if I do. *gets in the driver's seat* wow!

KITT: Thank you.

Chuck: Automatic cruise…micro jam…turbo boost…a chemical analyser…surveillance mode. You're a Swiss army knife on wheels, Kitt.

KITT: I like to think so.

Chuck: Robotnik would normally be able to detect a machine of your Calibur. Why hasn't he been able to?

KITT: That's because I have a device that enables me to cloak myself from radar detection. And I've been monitoring Robotnik's frequency; he has not been able to pin-point me.

Chuck: A cloaking radar device, huh. You are definitely special, Kitt.

KITT: Thank you, Chuck.

Chuck: *sees his fuel read-out* it looks as though you can do 300 miles on a gallon of fuel.

Sally: *stunned* what?!

KITT: Part of my design was to be completely fuel efficient.

Chuck: I'd have said so. I wouldn't mind seeing you in action.

KITT: *opens his passenger door* not a problem. I'm sure Tails would love to have another ride.

Like the young Fox needed an excuse, he'd been waiting to see KITT in action again since the previous night.

Tails: Would I ever!

Chuck: *slides over to the passenger seat after Tails gets in the back* I'll be the passenger if you don't mind, Kitt.

KITT: Not at all.

Sally: I'll go as well. The more I get used to your system, the better.

KITT: Understandable. But since Chuck has come here purposely to see my performance then it might be an idea for me to assume control for a while.

Sally: not a problem, Kitt; Over to you. *KITT activates his engine and his dash lights up*

KITT rolls out of the garage and drives out of Knothole through the forest heading for the Great Plain.

Chuck: I know you told me that he was good for artificial intelligence. But I had no idea that he would be this good around this terrain.

KITT: I'm usually pretty good with adapting to my surroundings.

Chuck: So I see.

Once out on the Great Plain; KITT switches to pursuit and goes from 30-120 MPH.

Chuck: he certainly is fast!

KITT: I can go twice this fast. You'd better put your seat-belts on for this. *they do as he increases his speed to 240 MPH*

Chuck: You weren't kidding!

Sally: Show him 'turbo boost', Kitt.

KITT: Sure thing, Sally. *activates turbo boost*

KITT leaps 40 in the air and Chuck is stunned.

Chuck: I'm speechless.

KITT: I get that a lot.

Sally: alright, Kitt; Time for me to resume control. *pushes normal and takes control*

Sally steers KITT in the direction of Knothole.

Chuck: If this is only a taster of what you can do, Kitt, then I'm intrigued to see what else you can do.

KITT: All will be revealed when necessary. *Tails eyes the music button* I see you've got your eye on the music button, Tails. *activates it and plays a song at random*

*a-ha's 'take on me' plays*

Tails: *nodding in time with the music* that's got a nice beat.

Sally: That is quite pleasant.

Chuck: if only making music was as freely allowed as it is for you on Earth, Kitt.

KITT: Don't give up the dream. It can be done.

Sally: And it will.

KITT heads back into the forest.

Once back in Knothole; KITT heads back to the garage.

Chuck: *gets out* I have to say; I'm impressed, Kitt. I thought I had seen everything before you. You're definitely one of a kind.

KITT: Thank you, Chuck. But there are actually two more like me back on Earth. But I do appreciate the sentiment all the same.

Chuck: You're welcome. I'm going to go see Sonic now. I'll see you later, Kitt. *walks off to find Sonic*

KITT: Looking forward to it.

Sally: Kitt, we've been planning to raid one of Robotnik's warehouses for a month now; can you help us with that?

KITT: Say no more, Sally. Just give me the details of the plan and I'm in.

Sally: Thanks, Kitt, having you help out will make things run more smoothly.

Some 300 miles due west of Knothole; still in the desert wasteland, Modo was tracking Kitt's signal and was pleased with what the tracker was also telling him now.

Modo: According to this…I should be able to contact him now. *activates the jeep's radio-com channel* Kitt, if you are receiving this, please answer.

Back at Knothole; KITT began receiving a faint and weak signal.

KITT: Hmm, that's strange.

Sally: What is it, Kitt?

KITT: My radio frequency is detecting a transmission being made to me.

Sally: Can you tell who it is?

KITT: Unfortunately no. The signal is too weak from here and from what I can tell it's emanating from the west.

As far as she knew, no one on Mobius would be trying to contact KITT.

Sally: But why would anyone here be transmitting to you?

KITT: We may as well investigate. Plus; it would give me an excuse to get to know this planet more.

Sally: I can't argue that point. *gets in the driver's seat and drives out of the Village*

KITT: Once we get out onto the Great Plain, we'll go into Pursuit mode. The nearer we get to the source, the more we'll find out who is transmitting.

Sally: Good plan, Kitt.

Modo: Darn! The signal is still too weak to transmit. I'd better keep going.

30 minutes later; KITT was out in the Great Plain roughly over 100 miles west of Knothole doing 150 MPH.

KITT: The signal appears to be much stronger here, Sally.

Sally: So I see. *looks at the second monitor* and from the looks of it, its 200 miles directly ahead of us.

Modo too was noticing that KITT's signal was much stronger now.

Modo: Ok; let's try again. Kitt, if you're receiving this, please respond.

KITT went into a brief stunned silence upon hearing that.

KITT: It can't be!

Sally: Can't be what?

Modo: I didn't think he would be able to find me!

Sally: Kitt, who was that?

KITT: Sally…that was my partner; Modo!

Sally: Are you sure?

KITT: I'm positive. Modo, can you hear me? I am receiving you loud and clear.

The Knight was so releaved to hear KITT's voice and that he had found him.

Modo: Kitt! Oh am I glad to hear your voice, pal! Are you ok?

KITT: I am in tip-top condition. How did you get here?

Modo: The same way you did; through the portal. Where are you?

KITT: I'm about 200 miles due East of you on the Great Plain. If we increase our speed to 170 MPH; we should reach you in approximately 1 hour.

Jeda was taken by surprise on that.

Modo: We? You keeping company, pal?

Sally: He's referring to me. I am Sally. It's good to hear the voice of Kitt's partner.

KITT: I rescued Sally and her colleague Sonic out on the Great Plain.

Modo: *stunned* did you just say 'Sonic'?

KITT: Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog. Apparently he is a real person here, Modo. This is planet Mobius.

Modo stops his jeep immediately.

Modo: This is…Mobius?

KITT: I'm still finding it hard to take in as well, but it's the real deal, Modo. How are you by the way?

Modo: I'm just glad that I found you, buddy.

Sally: He's been nothing but a miracle to us.

Modo: That he is.

KITT: We're increasing our speed now. *Sally floors it to 170 MPH*

Modo: I'll see you in an hour, Kitt.

KITT: Sure thing, Modo.

Over In Robotropolis; KITT may be still undetectable to Robotnik, but Modo wasn't.

Snivley: Sir! We've detected what appears to be another foreign land vehicle out over on the dry sector of the Great Plain.

Robotnik: Do we have a visual?

Snivley: A very poor visual; transmitting now, Sir. *loads up the picture of Modo in the jeep*

The very picture of another human being on Mobius was interesting to Robotnik as he and Snivley were the only humans on Mobius to his knowledge.

Robotnik: A human?! How can that be possible? We are the only humans on Mobius!

Snivley: Is it possible it could be looking for that mysterious black vehicle that allowed the Freedom Fighters to escape?

Robotnik: *thinks* Hmmm. We cannot rule out that possibility. Send 2 hovercrafts out to intercept him.

Snivley: *intercom* Hover units A1 and A2; immediate launch and proceed to area 54 South of Robotropolis.

Swatbot: Rodger, sir.

Robotnik: Let's see what this new arrival knows.

The Hovercrafts launch from the base of Robotnik's headquarters out to Modo's position.

An hour later; KITT arrives at Modo's location.

KITT: There he is, Sally.

Sally: *sees cases in the jeep* Looks like he came prepared.

Modo runs over to his partner.

Modo: *smiles* Am I glad to see you. I've been worried about you, pal.

KITT: The feeling is mutual. Modo, I have someone for you to meet.*opens his driver door* Modo Jeda, May I present to you; Princess Sally. *Sally gets out and sees Modo in blue jeans, black sneakers, blue t-shirt and a navy blue denim jacket*

Sally: *smiles and walks up to him* It's good to meet you, Modo.

Modo: *bows* pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess.

The Princess was very touched that Modo was very polite and courteous in front of her.

Sally: *blushes* Oh, Please; call me Sally. You look even better in person.

Modo: *smiles* Thanks. I presume Kitt showed you my picture.

KITT: Indeed I did. How are you?

Modo: I'm just fine, buddy. I brought your diagnostic and repair kits, Kitt. Maria sends her regards.

KITT: I appreciate that.

Sally: Who's Maria?

KITT: Maria is my cybernetic technician; she maintains me. *long range scanners make a detection* Modo, Sally; I am detecting 2 small airborne vehicles approaching us from the North and they're approaching us fast.

Sally: They have to be Robotnik's hovercraft!

If it was one thing to learn that Sonic was a real person on that planet, it was another to know that Robotnik really existed.

Modo: Oh boy! If I have to deal with Robotnik for real…I don't even wanna think about it!

Sally: Trust me; you don't. We need to get out of here and fast!

KITT: Modo, get the diagnostic and repair kit cases and let's go.

Modo: Rodger that. *runs to the jeep and grabs the 2 cases along with a bag of clothes* pop the trunk, Kitt. *Kitt opens the trunk and Modo places the kits and bag in and closes the trunk* Oh! The tracker! *Modo pulls the tracker scope out of the jeep and places it on the backseat.

Sally: What's that?

Modo: This is a tracker scope. That's how I was able to find Kitt. If Robotnik got his hands on this, it would lead him to Kitt.

KITT: Good idea, Modo.

Sally: Now let's go! *Modo and Sally get in*

Sally turns KITT around and speeds back towards Knothole at 250 MPH.

Modo notices how well Sally is driving KITT.

Modo: You handle Kitt pretty well, Sally.

KITT: More than that, Modo. Sally is just as good as you.

Sally: I've had a lot of experience piloting Robotnik's hovercraft. It just comes naturally to me.

KITT: how is everyone at home, Modo?

Modo: They're all good. Delia sends her regards, Amelia misses you and Michael's worried about you.

KITT: I miss them too.

Sally: Don't worry, Kitt, we'll find a way to send you both back. But seeing as you're here now, Modo, you can be useful to us as well.

Modo: A friend of Kitt is a friend of mine. I'm at your service, Sally.

Sally: Thanks. We can use all the hands we can get against Robotnik.

Modo: Besides; there's no reason why 2 agents of the Foundation for Law and Government can't help out in a different world.

Sally had heard a lot of names for groups and organisations, but the one that Modo and KITT worked for was a lot to take in.

Sally: That's the name of your Organisation? What a mouthful!

Modo: It was for us at first, but we adjusted to it.

KITT: That's why a lot of people merely refer to it as FLAG.

Sally: I can see why.

Modo: Kitt, weren't you due for a check-up?

KITT: As I seem to recall, I was supposed to have Maria give me a diagnostic scan and maintenance today. But obviously she can't now.

Being a quick and resourceful mechanic and computer expert, Sally figured that she would be able to do it.

Sally: I could do that; provided I could be given time to study your diagnostic kit and blueprints. If you have any.

KITT: I appreciate that, Sally. My Emergency Scimatic Blueprint should be in my glovebox.

Modo: *opens the glovebox* sure is, pal.

Sally: I'm quite the handy-woman when it comes to machinery and electronics.

KITT: I believe you as well.

Modo: Kitt has a device where he's able to detect stress variables in people's voices when they're lying. That's how he knows if someone's being truthful to him.

Sally: *smiles* you just keep coming up with surprises, Kitt.

KITT: I'm known for doing that. *notices Modo looking weary* are you alright, Modo?

Modo: I'm fine, Kitt. I'm just tired from all the travelling I've done on that jeep since I got here.

The Trans Am was stunned to learn that Modo went to that length just to find him.

KITT: You drove all night?!

Modo: No. I got about six hours sleep from 2 am this morning. I only started out again 30 minutes after I woke up.

Sally: Talk about tiring work.

It was irrelevant to Modo, if he had to go 3 days without food and sleep to find his partner, he would do it.

Modo: I did what I had to do to find Kitt.

KITT: And I'm grateful for the sentiment.

Sally: We'd better get you fed when we get back to Knothole. Depending on how long you were out in the Desert like that, you could have dehydrated.

Modo: I know. One of my less smart moves, eh Kitt?

The young Knight had been known to do rash things, and this was no exception to the rule as was one time where KITT detested one animated movie they had watched once.

KITT: If you're referring to that time where you insisted on watching that obsurd animation movie last month, then yes.

Sally: How obsurd?

KITT: You don't want to know. Think of the most annoying thing possible then multiply by ten.

Sally: Ok; point taken.

20 minutes; Robotnik's hovercrafts arrived at the location where Modo had abandoned his jeep.

Swatbot: *intercom* Unit A1 reporting; have found foreign land vehicle; Driver not aboard.

Snivley: I wonder if that black foreign vehicle got to him before us, Sir.

Robotnik: There's no point in worrying about the human. But I want that black vehicle found! Understand, Snivley?

Snivley: Perfectly sir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

An hour and a half later; KITT arrives back in Knothole.

Modo: Wow!

KITT: That's what I thought when I saw this place.

Sally: Pardon me for asking, Modo. But what exactly are you?

Modo: I'm a human.

Sally: You're the first one to ever see Knothole. Well I suppose Robotnik is human as well, only physically.

Modo: Agreed.

Sally drives KITT back into his temporary garage, where both her and Modo get out and are greeted by Chuck and Tails.

Tails: Hi, Aunt Sally. *sees Modo* who is this, Sally?

Sally: Tails, this is Modo, Kitt's partner.

Modo: How ya doing, big guy?

Tails: I'm good.

Chuck: Nice to meet another person we can trust. I'm Chuck Hedgehog.

Modo: Nice to meet you, Chuck. *looks slightly tweaked*

Chuck: *smiles* don't let my appearance fool you. I may have been robotisised, but I have my humanity in check.

Modo: Cool. How's he been since he got here? *Tails and Chuck walk off*

Sally: Kitt? Oh; he's adapted quite well considering the confusing environment for him.

The Knight could relate to that as he had been through similar experiences in his youth growing up.

Modo: I think I know how he feels.

Sally: What do you mean, Modo?

Modo: When I was a kid; my family moved to America from England. It was hard adjusting to a new country where I didn't know anyone outside of my family.

Sally: That does sound hard.

Modo: It got easier. But nothing was worse than when I lost my ex-girlfriend, Mara 6 years ago.

Sally: She died?

Modo: Yeah. She got shot by a Bank robber. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The Princess was saddened to hear that he had suffered such a painful loss.

Sally: I'm so sorry to hear that. *places her hand on his* that must have been unspeakably horrible.

Modo: It was. But when I have people like my boss Michael, my girlfriend Amelia, and Kitt, it's a little easier to bare. We're like a family.

KITT: thank you, Modo.

Sally: I'd better see his diagnostic and repair cases if I'm to run a check-up on him.

Modo: Sure. Pop the trunk, Kitt. *the trunk opens* there you go, Sally. *hands the cases to her*

Sally: Thanks.

Sally opens the cases to find cybernetic tools and instructions. She looks at the diagnostic case to see a small read out console with a small screen and a detection rod. She switches it on and KITT's functions and functionality come up next to them.

Sally: This appears to be straightforward enough. *she positions the rod above Kitt's hood and the screen reads out the condition of his engine and devices were in* according to this, Kitt; one of your circuits is slightly out of phase. Other than that; you're ok.

KITT: That's good. But it may be an idea to adjust it at a later given time. It also might be wise for you to study my blueprints, just so that you get an idea of what you will be dealing with.

Sally: Good idea. But for the time being; I need to make arrangements for Modo to sleep in.

Modo: Thank you, Sally.

Sonic walks up and sees Modo.

Sonic: So this is the guy you were talking about.

Sally: Don't mind, Sonic. He can be a little rude sometimes.

Modo: Its ok, Sally, I've dealt with worse. Although; the Sonic I know is probably a tad more patient than you.

Sonic: Yeah, Kitt told me I'm a fictional video game character where you come from.

Modo: Aw; don't take it that bad, Sonic. You're a legendary hero to everyone on Earth.

Despite his encouraging words, this did not amuse Sonic to any length.

Sonic: *unamused* nice to have intergalactic fanfare.

Sally: Anyway; I'm going to go sort out a what hut I can get for you to stay in, Modo. *walks off*

Modo: Thanks, Sally.

KITT: Modo, Sally is planning a raid on one of Robotnik's warehouses soon. Do you think you'll be able to help once you get a feel for things here?

Modo: We're partners, right.

KITT: Of course.

Modo: Then if you're helping a worthy cause here, then so am I. Count me in.

Bunnie walks up.

Bunnie: Where'd everyone gone? *sees Modo* helloo handsome!

Modo: Who, me?

KITT: Hello, Bunnie; this is my partner, Modo Jeda.

Sonic: Jeda?!

Modo: Yeah, my last name.

Bunnie: Are all people as good looking as you, sugah?!

Modo: Oh please! You're embarrassing me!

Sally: *walks back up* I've made arrangements for you in a spare hut we have, Modo.

Modo: Thanks, Sally. I'd best unpack. Kitt, activate your surveillance mode.

KITT: Alright; any particular reason?

Modo: Robotnik doesn't sound like he takes any time off, neither should we.

KITT: I suppose when you put it like that. *activates surveillance mode*

Modo gets his bag from Kitt's trunk and Sally shows him the hut he'll be staying in. It is a rounded building with the basics; kitchen, small bedroom, closet, small bathroom and a small living room area.

After being shown what he has in his hut by Sally, Modo unpacks.

Sally: Anything you need right now?

Modo: No, I'm good for now. But thanks anyway.

Sally: Sure. Well, let us know if you need anything. Oh by the way; we're planning a trip to Robotropolis later tonight. Chuck gives us information on Robotnik's activities, and this could be a good opportunity for you and Kitt to get to know our Operation. Chuck's gone back there to do his spying. Can you join us?

Modo: Certainly. You just let me know when you're ready to go.

Sally: Excellent. We'll leave around sunset.

Modo: We'll be ready. *into com-link* did you get that, Kitt?

KITT: Absolutely.

Sally: See you later. *walks out the door*

Later that evening; Sally and Sonic were stood outside her hut.

Sally: *into com-link* Ok, boys; Time to go.

Modo: Let's do it, partner.

KITT: Affirmative. *starts his engine and drives out of the garage*

KITT picks Modo up first and then stops by Sally's hut.

Sally: *Sonic jumps in the back and Sally gets in the front passenger seat* you'd best let Kitt head out of Knothole, Modo. He'll know the terrain more than you.

Modo: Very well. *pushes automatic* all yours, Kitt.

KITT: It's easy once you get used to it. *drives out of the village*

15 minutes later; they leave the forest and out onto the Great Plain.

Modo: Ok, Sally, which way to Robotropolis?

Sally: Head 70 miles due North.

Modo: Ok, Kitt. Plot us the fastest route. I've no doubt there maybe a few obstructions along the way.

KITT: It would help if I had a map of Mobius to go by.

Sally: One moment. Nicole, transfer Mobius maps into Kitt's memory banks.

Nicole: Transferring. *sends data* transfer complete.

Modo: Well, Kitt?

KITT: I have the route. You may resume control. *Modo pushes normal*

Modo: Ok; seeing as we want to be in and out of there as quickly as possible, let's get there quickly.

Sonic: now you're talking my language!

Modo: Let's hit it. *pushes pursuit*

KITT goes from 30-220 MPH.

KITT: At our present speed we'll reach Robotropolis in 45 minutes.

Modo: It's great to be back, Kitt.

Sally: And it's great to have you two with us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

45 minutes later; KITT reaches Robotropolis.

Modo: Ok, Sally; Kitt and I don't know this City. So you'll have to guide us here.

Sally: Sure. Uncle Chuck's hideout is within the Center of the City, and the least monitored route will be the long alleyways which are a mile down the road.

KITT: She's right, Modo. They are long and dark due to the fact that Robotnik sees no need monitoring areas for which he himself has abandoned.

She had her mini computer add some additional information when she sent data of the map of Mobius to KITT so that they would their time getting around easier.

Sally: I had Nicole put some information into his memory banks that would be useful to you both.

Sonic: In a place like this; you need that info.

Modo: Thanks, Sally.

Sally: My pleasure.

Modo: Alright, pal; go into surveillance mode. Robotnik will have eyes and ears everywhere minus those alleyways. We need to know of his robots whereabouts before they know about us.

KITT: Right away, Modo. *activates surveillance mode*

Jeda decided to think a step ahead. Considering that Robotnik would have eyes and ears everywhere, it was wise to see what kind of surveillance he had.

Modo: And whilst you're at it; see if you can find out what kind of surveillance system Robotnik has and knock it out.

KITT: that may take some time considering the fact I would have no idea how effective my microwave jammer will be on it.

Sally: Your jammer can do that?

KITT: On any surveillance system on Earth, yes. Here; I have no idea.

Sonic: If you don't try, we won't know.

Sally: He's right, you two.

KITT: I'll try. *activates micro jammer*

In Robotnik's control room; one of the cameras begins malfunctioning.

Snivley: *seeing one window offline* hmm, that's strange.

Robotnik: what is?

Snivley: One of our cameras over in the South Quadrant of the City appears to be malfunctioning, sir.

Robotnik: What does the report say?

Snivley: *reads the screen* I can't explain it, sir. It is almost as if someone has sabotaged it.

Robotnik: It must be the Freedom Fighters! FIND THEM!

Snivley: Yes, sir. *intercom* Swatbots; proceed to South Quadrant of the City and report on your findings.

Swatbot leader: Yes, sir.

More cameras begin to go offline as KITT enters the alleyway as Sally said for them to go.

KITT: Modo, I have managed to knock out the cameras in some areas where we may be vulnerable, but I can't guarantee we won't be heard in our current mode.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Modo: I know exactly what he's talking about. Silent mode. *activates silent mode*

KITT's engine became noiseless and Sally was stunned to not hear any engine output.

Sally: What happened to your engine, Kitt? I can't hear anything.

KITT: That's the idea, Sally. My engine is still operating fully, but is doing so without making any noise.

Modo: How long can you keep the cameras offline?

KITT: Not long I'm afraid. Their surveillance system is very complex.

Modo: Sonic, how far is it to your Uncle's hideout after we get out of the alley?

Sonic: its 2 blocks down, and then you hang a right until you get to what looks like a huge scrap heap.

Modo: Let's hit it! *hits the accelerator*

KITT speeds through the alleyway and out onto the road.

KITT: I can't keep Robotnik's surveillance offline for much longer. He seems to be finding a way to counteract it.

Modo: Alright; break off the jammer. We've got your radar cloaking device, that'll have to do. *stops the micro jammer*

They turn right at the end of the 2 blocks.

KITT: There's the scrap heap, Modo.

Modo: *notices KITT's surveillance going crazy* Talk to me, Kitt; what's out there?

KITT: Nothing good I'm afraid, Modo. Robotnik has diploid several Swatbots and they're only 7 blocks away from us.

A section of a wall next to the scrap heap opens up and Chuck comes out of it signalling them to enter.

Sally: Looks like he was expecting you as well, Kitt.

KITT: Just as well. I wouldn't want wait out here to test what those Swatbots could do to me.

Sonic: Believe me; you don't wanna know.

Modo drives KITT into the opening and Chuck closes the opening once they were all in.

Chuck: I had anticipated that you might bring Kitt here, so I made a garage for him to drive into.

KITT: Thank you, Chuck. It sure beats the idea of waiting out there.

Chuck: I wouldn't have any of that, my friend.

Sally: *gets out* have you got any new information on Robotnik, Chuck?

Chuck: Only that he's been stepping up production on something that he's not even informing Snivley about.

Sonic: Like what, Unc'?

Chuck: The only thing I could make out is that he's requiring a lot of inventory from one of his warehouses on the West side of Robotropolis.

Modo: Kitt, can you hack into his system and find out what he's making with his inventory?

KITT: I'll try. *scans* sorry, Modo; his operation files are protected by such a sophisticated encryption method that not even I can break through.

Sally: Wait! Did you mean to say that you can hack into any system?

KITT: I could try all his other systems, as I'll be barking up the wrong tree all day with that encryption code. *scans again* wait; I've got something.

Modo: Bring it up on screen. *shows numerous data* does any of that mean anything to you, Sally?

She looked to the monitors and it looked familiar to her as she had hacked Robotnik's system before and had seen a list of plans like that of on the screens.

Sally: One of those systems looks like it has a list of schedules he's keeping to. And they seem to be about something being constructed on the East side of the City. As to what that is; I don't know…yet.

Modo: Why don't we go check it out?

KITT: Unless I'm mistaken, Modo, that section of the City has massive surveillance in operation there. It would be suicide.

Chuck: Kitt's right.

Sonic: I've been to that side of the City before, Mo, and trust me its mondo nasty there.

Sally: More Swatbots and tanks than you could imagine.

Modo: Alright; *activates satellite access* let's try a different approach.

Sally: What are you doing?

Modo: Hopefully, Kitt might be able to access Robotnik's satellite system and get an aerial footage of what he maybe building there.

KITT: Good idea, Modo. *gains access to the satellites and displays images of the East side*

Sally: Robotnik has a satellite system? That's not good!

Chuck: He could locate Knothole that way.

Modo: Alright; that's an objective for later. Right now; let's find out what's so important that would make him neglect info to his no.2.

KITT manages to gain access to the satellite system and sends images back to his 2nd monitor.

Modo: Ok; magnify square 54 twice. *magnifies* unless; I'm mistaken that appears to be some kind of military vehicle bay.

Sally: *gets back in* what?! That wasn't there before! *grabs Nicole* Nicole, copy data.

Nicole: copying. *retrieves data*

KITT: I've just accessed their system there, Modo. Fortunately for us; their system is not as sophisticated as Robotnik's headquarters. It appears as though he has begun construction on what is this planet's equivalent of a bulldozer; only this one has numerous forest cutting blades and acid weaponry that could level a small section of a forest within hours.

Sonic: He's after Knothole with that thing too!

Chuck: And with that machine he could do it in a day!

Modo: Kitt, access information on Robotnik's Swatbot armour and weaponry.

KITT: Any particular reason?

He knew that he had to know some essential information on the enemy's hardware.

Modo: When you give me the information, I'll tell you. *KITT scans the data*

KITT: Their laser rifles are just as powerful as the one that Karr hit me with twenty years ago, however; their armour is nowhere near as strong as my molecular bonded shell.

Modo: Next 2 questions, 1; how far has Robotnik completed that machine? And 2; what will it take to hinder his progress or bring it to a halt? *scans again*

KITT: he is approximately 27% complete and it will only take one shot from my laser to the machine's CPU which is still in development on the ground floor laboratory to derail his plans for the time being.

Modo: How are your high-tensile reflectors?

KITT: Fully functional.

Sally: What are you up to, Modo?

The Knight had a plan already.

Modo: Real simple, Sally; we're gonna gate crash that place.

Sonic: That goes double for me.

Sally: Have you two lost your minds? You'd never make it through there!

Modo: That's why we'll do it quickly!

Sonic: *smiles* I like the way you think.

Modo: Kitt, how thick are those walls protecting the bay?

KITT: *scans* no thicker than 3 feet of reinforced concrete.

Modo: We've gone through that before. Alright; here's what I suggest we do; Sonic, you're faster than Kitt, you could draw security's attention. Whilst the three of us get in there, copy the plans of his machine and then destroy its CPU.

Sonic: I like it!

Sally was frustrated that Modo would want to take that kind of risk.

Sally: MODO! I understand your intentions and I commend you for it. But what you are suggesting is mindless suicide! What if Kitt got damaged? I haven't had time to study his blueprints! He could end up being destroyed!

Sonic: We may not get another chance like this, Sal.

KITT: You're right, Sonic. According to Robotnik's schedules he will be moving his machine into a new factory which I cannot determine due to another encryption block.

Chuck: Sally, I agree with what you're saying. However; I think you, Modo and Kitt could pull it off. I thought I had seen everything before Kitt today, I think we should try.

Sally: *sighs* alright. But I'm doing this under protest.

Modo: Alright. Sonic, you create the diversion just before we get within a mile of the bay.

Sonic: No prob', Mo.

Chuck: *looking through a periscope* it's clear. *opens the door*

Modo: Thanks, Chuck. Let's go, Kitt. *starts Kitt's engine and reverses out*

Modo swerves KITT in the direction of the vehicle bay.

Modo: Plot me the fastest route to the bay and keep your sensors alert for Robotnik's security.

KITT: Right away, Modo.

Back in Robotnik's control room; one of his security cams had seen KITT passing it towards his construction bay.

Snivley: Sir, SIR! The black mystery vehicle has re-appeared!

Robotnik: Where is it?

Snivley: According to our City Surveillance; it's heading for construction yard 34b at a remarkable speed.

Robotnik: *gasps* it's heading for the Tree-leveller! *intercom* all Swatbots to Construction yard 34b.

Near the construction yard;

KITT: Modo, I've just intercepted a transmission from Robotnik to his troops; it looks as though we've been made.

Modo: I was afraid of that! You ready, Sonic?

Sonic: I was born ready!

Modo: Alright; go do it. *rolls down KITT's passenger window and Sonic leaps out*

Sonic is instantly spotted.

Swatbot leader: Priority One; Hedgehog!

Sonic: *running the other way* come and get me!

Swatbots: Hedgehog alert!

Modo: That's phase one complete. Now let's hope that phase two goes just as smoothly.

Sally: I hope you know what you're doing, Modo.

Modo: So do I.

Back in Robotnik's control room;

Robotnik: *sees the monitor* THE HEDGEHOG IS WITH THAT VEHICLE! IT'S A DIVERSION! SEND THE SWATBOTS BACK TO THE YARD!

Snivley: Yes, sir!

Now within 100 feet of the yard; KITT was speeding towards it.

KITT: Modo, Robotnik was cottoned on to our plan; a whole army is on its way.

Modo: We came this far, Buddy. We're not turning back now. *floors it*

KITT's speed increases to 178 MPH.

Sally: *sees Swatbots converging on them* they're going to hit us with everything they've got.

Modo: Not if they can't catch us! Hold on!

KITT smashes through the wall with ease, much to Robotnik's shock watching it on his surveillance.

Robotnik: *shocked* that thing…smashed through my wall…

Modo steered KITT towards the lab where the bulldozer's CPU was in development.

KITT: The lab is straight ahead, Modo.

Modo: Right. *smashes through another wall*

They crashed through to the lab, where they noticed that the CPU was in a glass safe in the wall.

Modo: A glass safe? That's a new one.

Sally: I certainly wouldn't have a safe if someone could see what was in it.

Modo: *gets out and looks at the safe* it looks like a 7 digit combination lock. Can you break it?

KITT: I'll try. *scans*

The numbers change until they read 2534891. Modo opens the safe and pulls the CPU out. It was no bigger than the size of a small cardboard box.

Modo: How about that, then.

Sally: *surprised* you two are something else. *gets out and holds Nicole to the CPU* Nicole, copy the data and blueprints that are held on this.

Nicole: One moment, Sally. *scanning* copying complete.

Modo: Ok; one more thing to do. *places the CPU on a table near the safe* now, Kitt!

KITT fires his laser directly at the CPU module and burns it to a crisp.

KITT: It's been destroyed.

Sally: Excellent! Now let's get out of here! *they both get back in KITT*

Modo: I hear that! *reverses out of the lab and swerves in the bay only to stop*

KITT: *sees dozens of Swatbots with Robotnik present* Oh dear!

Sally: I think we're in trouble.

Modo: I'd say so.

Robotnik: Who are you? And how did you manage to infiltrate my construction yard?

For the first time in his life, Modo had come face to face with someone that he had beaten senseless on various computer game consoles, but now he was facing Robotnik for real.

Modo: I suppose an introduction is in order. Considering you wish to know who the enemy is. *gets out* my name is Modo Jeda, and this car you see before you; is my partner.

Robotnik: *baffled* your partner? How can a…car be your partner? Not that it'll matter much before I roboticise you.

KITT decided to chirp in and introduce himself to the enemy.

KITT: I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand; specifically designed for apprehending criminals and the protection and preservation of human life.

Robotnik: *stunned* A talking car?! Hmm, interesting.

Modo: *gets back in* Kitt, how much room do we have?

KITT: if we move back 20 feet we can getaway with ease.

Sonic jumps over the wall evading the Swatbots that were chasing him.

Sonic: What happened?

Modo: We got what we needed, Sonic. But now we have another problem.

Sonic: *sees the company surrounding them* I see what you mean.

Modo: Sonic, take Sally and get out of here!

Sally: HEY! You're not going through there alone!

Modo: Sally, I cannot risk your life here…*Sally places his hand over his mouth*

Sally: Modo, I am not letting you and Kitt go it alone. You're here for us, I'm here for you.

Modo: Jump in, Sonic. *Sonic gets in*

Robotnik: YOU WILL NOT BE LEAVING HERE!

Modo: Wanna bet! *backs KITT up 20 feet as he suggested* alright, Kitt, full speed in pursuit and full power to the turbo boost.

KITT: You got it, Modo.

Modo floors it and heads straight for the wall that Robotnik and the Swatbots were making.

Robotnik: IS HE INSANE?!

Modo: NOW! *presses turbo boost*

KITT leaps over the wall and lands at the hole in the wall that he made and speeds away from the yard.

Robotnik: *speechless* that's impossible…

Modo: Ok, Pal. Plot me the fastest route back to the Great Plain and stay in pursuit mode. The quicker we get away from here, the more it'll take time for Robotnik to regroup.

KITT: Right away, Modo.

The hedgehog could not believe what they had just pulled off.

Sonic: That was serious! I don't think I've ever seen Robotnik so flipped out!

Sally: That was incredible! We actually raided a construction bay in one night where it would have taken us weeks normally.

Modo: We get things done quickly. Ain't that right, partner?

KITT: Absolutely.

10 minutes later; KITT had left Robotropolis and was now back out on the Great Plain.

Modo: Anything on your scanners, pal?

KITT: None whatsoever. We've gotten away so quickly that Robotnik hasn't had time to work out what to do.

Sally: And with your radar cloaking device operating, he'll never find you.

KITT: I must admit; it is a nice little feature.

Modo: Now you're getting Cocky, once again!

KITT: And once again, I am not programmed to get cocky!

Modo: No, but once again you seem to have found a way to get around that problem.

KITT: Eugh! I still get no respect!

That seemed very bizarre to Sonic.

Sonic: *puzzled* I'm sorry; am I missing something?

Modo: alright; let's change the subject. In what 1978 movie starred Christopher Reeve as a legendary super hero?

KITT: Oh, please, Modo! You could at least make this challenging!

Modo: Just answer it, Kitt.

KITT: That would be; Superman the Movie.

Sally was bewildered at what the two had just been talking about.

Sally: I'm sorry, what was that all about?

Modo: Aside from watching DVDs and listening to music, Kitt and I play trivia games ranging from music to movies.

KITT: It helps to pass the time.

Modo: Except when you ask trivia questions about 1950's movies.

KITT: Modo, if I'm not mistaken the object of trivia is to make it challenging.

Modo: I do agree, but if I'm not mistaken, the idea is also to make it challenges we can do; your turn.

KITT: Very well; in what movie did Sir Ian MacKellen play the wizard Gandalf?

Modo: Was it Lord of the Rings?

KITT: Correct.

Modo: Speaking of movies; did I not leave some in the trunk?

KITT: *scans* yes you did; Batman Begins, Spiderman, the Day after tomorrow, Jurassic Park and my personal favourite; Catch me if you can.

The last title interested Sally.

Sally: What kind of movie is that?

KITT: It's about a con-artist who managed to forge money so well on Earth in the 1960's that it took one FBI agent to be able to discover it's forgery.

Sally: Hmmm, you'll have to let me look at it, Kitt. It sounds rather interesting.

Back in Robotropolis; after Robotnik had a chance to take things in, he got mad.

Robotnik: I CANNOT BELIEVE I WAS INFILTRATED BY A CAR! *calms down* did you manage to capture footage of that car?

Snivley: As much as I could, sir. *plays back the footage*

Robotnik watches the footage in awe and intriguement.

Robotnik: What was the name that car called itself?

Snivley: As I seem to recall sir; it referred to itself as the Knight Industries Two Thousand.

Robotnik: I seem to recall that human 'Modo' calling it Kitt. And it was helping the Princess. Therefore; that makes Modo and his car our enemies. What has the computer's analysis come up with?

Snivley: *reads the printout* only that it is capable of phenomenal speeds and its body was so strong that none of our Swatbots would have been able to make a dent in it. That's all that the computer is able to decipher at this time sir.

Robotnik: Very well, Snivley. You must set up a task force to find those two.

Snivley: Understood sir.

38 minutes later; KITT arrives back in Knothole and proceeds to go straight to his garage.

Modo: *they get out* phew! That was one long night!

Sonic: I'll say! This car is something else and more!

KITT: Coming from you, Sonic, that's a compliment.

Sally: Don't get too used to it, Kitt. He doesn't give them out so frequently.

KITT: I suppose it's back to watch duty.

Sally: Oh no! You've earned a rest for tonight. I'll get Rotor to keep watch.

KITT: Thank you, Sally.

Sally: I'll start analysing the data we got from that CPU tomorrow.

Modo: Yeah; *yawns* it has been a long day for us all. I'm going to turn in for the night.

Sally: Goodnight, Modo.

Sonic: 'night, Man.

Modo: Night Sally, Sonic, partner.

KITT: See you tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Later that night; Modo had woken up around the early hours of the morning and took a walk around the village and then sat down on a log next to a pond.

He looked up at the night sky seeing all the stars and how one of them reminded him of Amelia. Sally had seen him walk through the village and saw him sitting by the pond.

He pulled out his picture of Amelia from his pocket and stared at it for a few moments but felt like hours to him. It was a picture of them on a night out to the pictures with Amelia wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket.

Sally watched from afar in her night gown at what was troubling her new friend so. She decided to walk over and see what was bothering him.

Sally: what's the matter? Can't sleep?

Modo: how'd you guess?

Sally: *sits next to him* the fact that you're not asleep right now.

Modo: I just started dreaming about Amelia, and I just woke up.

Sally: You love her a lot, don't you?

Modo: Oh yeah.

Sally: *sees her picture* she's a pretty girl.

Modo: No doubt there. *smiles*

Sally: She's a lucky girl too, to have someone like you.

Jeda wasn't sure of what she meant by that; as to him he was nothing special.

Modo: What makes you say that?

Sally: Your personality, your looks, what you do, what you stand for. Not many guys can do what you can do.

Modo: Not many guys have a talking super computer in a car that's their partner and their best friend.

Sally: Besides that; you lead and directed that operation tonight that was planned in moments whereas it would have taken some of our people weeks to do. *places her arm around him* you're a very special person, Modo. I found that out tonight, and your girlfriend knows it too. Don't forget that. *kisses him on the cheek*

If there was one thing that Modo really appreciated was when someone gave him a vote of confidence. This was not a thing of arrogance; he just really appreciated it when someone thought that sincerely of him.

Modo: *smiles* Thanks, Sally. Wanna dance?

Sally: Um…ok. But we have no music.

Modo: A minor detail. *into com-link* Kitt, you there?

KITT: What is it, Modo?

Modo: Play me some music and patch it through to the com-link.

KITT: Anything in mind?

Modo: Something slow.

KITT: I know just the one for you. *plays George Michael's 'kissing a fool' and it plays through the com-link*

They both begin to dance and Modo begins to feel at ease as he shares his first dance with Sally.

After 4 minutes the song finishes and Sally is speechless.

Sally: You're not bad at this. I can see another reason why Amelia likes you. It kinda makes me envious. *flutters her eyes*

Modo: *smiles* I'll take that as a compliment.

Sally: It was intended as just that. *kisses him again on the cheek* good night, Modo.

Modo: Good night, Sally. *Sally walks off*

After a few more minutes standing by the pond, Modo walks back to his hut and sits up in his bed.

Modo: *into com-link* Kitt, you there?

KITT: What is it, Modo?

Modo: How is it out there?

KITT: Fairly quiet to say the least. I activated my surveillance mode anyway. Rotor won't have anything to worry about.

Modo: Anything on the wire?

KITT: Now that you mention it; I've been monitoring Robotnik's frequency and I can report that he's set up a task force specifically to find me and most likely to imprison you for aiding Sally and her friends here.

Modo: I didn't think it would be long before we were public enemy # 1 to him.

That seemed illogical to KITT.

KITT: How can we be public enemy # 1 when he is the Dictator here?

Modo: Because unfortunately he's ruling the planet right now, partner. As far as he's concerned; he's the law and we're the criminals.

KITT: A rather somewhat unpleasant way of viewing the situation.

Modo: I know. But unfortunately that's the way it is. Alright; keep a tab on it, let Sally and me know when you find anything worth listening in to.

KITT: I will.

Modo: Goodnight, buddy. *lies down and goes to sleep*

KITT: Goodnight, Modo.

Around 7 AM in the morning; Modo was up before everyone else jogging around the village in a blue jogging sweatshirt, tracksuit pants and his black sneakers. KITT detected his partner exercising.

KITT: *via com-link* what are you doing, Modo?

Modo: Last night was draining, pal. I need to get myself in better shape.

KITT: My scanners show that your limbs and organs are in top form. And that your body was under no irregular pressure. Why is there a need to put yourself through unnecessary rigorous training?

Modo: The same reason we make sure you're one step ahead of the enemy's technology.

KITT: A fair point.

Sally looks through her window after waking to see her new friend exercising.

Sally: *smiles* an early start? Hmmm; he is something else. Morning, Modo.

Modo: Morning, Sally.

Sally: Trying to stay in shape, huh.

Modo: No pain, no gain, Sally.

Sally: I suppose so. Don't try too hard. *goes in*

As the sunlight came through the trees over the South side of the Village it blinded Modo and he then experienced a flashback from six years ago.

Modo: *blinded* ah! What the?!

It was the night in Chicago where Modo was going to propose to Mara in August 2000.

They were sitting at a table at the waterfront restaurant, Chicago Front.

Mara: It sure is a beautiful night, hone'. And it makes it all the more special with the view of the waterfront.

Modo: yeah. Mara, I had a motive for bringing you here.

Mara: Oh? What for?

Modo: Mara, I…*hears a disturbance*

Waiter: HE'S GOT A GUN!

A man in his late 20's at 5"9 with short brown hair and with a muscular physique looking very stressed began shooting his gun off.

Mara: *pushes Modo to the floor* MODO, GET DOWN! *gun shots are then heard and the gunman runs off*

Modo: *looks at the waiter* go call the Cops; tell them that's there being a shoot out and we require an ambulance. It looks like these people may have been wounded through some of that gunfire.

Waiter: Right! *runs off to the phone*

Modo: You ok, Mara? *silence* Mara? *turns round and sees her on the floor with blood pouring from her chest* MARA!

He sits her up and holds her close. Given how drastically she was bleeding Modo was frightened that he could lose her.

Modo: GET THAT AMBULANCE HERE QUICK!

Waiter: What's wrong?

Modo: *panicking* MY GIRLFRIEND'S JUST BEEN SHOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Waiter: *shocked* right away, sir. *calls for another ambulance*

Mara: *very weak* Modo…

Modo: I'm here, honey. I'm here. Ssshhh, don't talk; save your strength.

Mara: I'm not going to make it. But I want you to remember one thing…the reason why you're in the Foundation's academy…*cough*

Of all the things in the world, this was not how Modo wanted his girlfriend to talk like at that point.

Modo: Mara, don't talk like that!

Mara: One man can make a difference, Modo. A man by the name of Michael Knight told me that when I met him as a little girl. Follow in his footsteps, Modo. You can do great things…and know that…I love you.

And with that she passed away.

Modo: Mara? *silence* Mara! *realises she had died* No, no….NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! *cries*

Modo was shaking all over whilst he was in his flashback that it did not go unnoticed to his partner.

KITT: *scans* that's odd! Modo is just standing there and my IGP is detecting that he's under some kind of pressure.

KITT could tell that his friend was experiencing something terrible as his stress levels were going through the roof.

KITT: *via com-link* Modo, can you hear me? You're experiencing some kind of nightmare. Modo? Modo! Oh no! I hope it's not something serious. *starts his engine* Hold on, Modo, I'm coming! *rolls out of the garage and races to his position*

KITT stops behind Modo and tries again.

KITT: Modo, can you hear me? Wake up!

Sally: *comes out of her hut* what's going on out here?

KITT: It's Modo, Sally. I'm afraid he's experiencing a repressed memory and it's come in the form of a flashback that has temporarily put him in a daydream state.

Sally: I remember something like this happening to Sonic once. *runs over to Modo* Modo, Modo? Can you hear me? It's Sally. Wake up!

Modo then fell to his knees in tears and screamed in anger and sadness.

Sally: *concerned* what kind of daydream could do this to him?

KITT: I don't know. All that I do know is that his stress levels are alarming.

Sally: Kitt, can't you do something? I think he's breaking down!

KITT: Plug your ears. *she does so*

KITT sounded his horn loudly snapping Modo out of his nightmare and it had him breathing rather too heavily as if he had been swimming underwater for too long and just come up for air.

KITT: *scans* I think that did it. His stress levels are going down.

Sally: *concerned* Are you alright, Modo? Kitt said you were experiencing some kind of nasty daydream.

Modo: *catching his breath* I've had flashbacks of Mara's death before, but never this painful!

KITT: What makes this one more painful than any of the other ones?

Modo: I don't know how to describe it, pal. It was almost as if it happened yesterday. Like I could remember everything that happened; word for word, move by move…*starts crying again* I'm sorry.

Sally: *comforts him by holding him* ssshhh; it's ok. *brushes her hand on his head*

The super car had a very good theory of what was causing his partner to suffer these repressed memories.

KITT: Sally, I have an idea of what may have caused that repressed memory to re-surface.

Sally: I'm listening.

KITT: Modo was going to propose to Mara on the 17th August 2000, which also happened to be her Birthday. And that was the day that she was shot. And today is the 17th August.

Sally: *saddened* Oh Modo. I'm so sorry.

KITT: Is there anything else I can do, Sally?

Sally: No, Kitt. I'm going to take Modo back to his hut. *helps him up*

She walks him back to his hut.

KITT: Sometimes I feel so helpless. *drives back to his garage*

Sally made some tea to help Modo calm down.

Sally: This herbal tea is known to relax the body and mind. I figured you could use it considering what just happened. *hands him his cup*

Modo: *starts sipping* Hey; this is good; Thanks.

Sally: You're welcome. *sits down in the chair opposite him* Aside from today's date is there anything else that triggered that repressed memory?

Modo: *thinks* the last thing I recall before that flashback was the sunlight coming through the trees blinding me. And you can guess the rest. *sips some more* why they've started re-surfacing again, I don't know. Normally; I can just shake them off, but this was the most painful ever.

Sally: I'm not an expert on dreams or repressed memories, but as a guess I'd say it was just the date and that blinding light might have set it off. The blinding light probably reminded you of the gunfire.

Modo: I remember her last words to me just before she went; one man can make a difference. And then she just went. *finishes drinking the tea*

The Princess pictured how that must have been for him as he was there holding her in his arms as she faded away.

Sally: That must have been awful for you. *looks sad*

Modo: It was then, and it still is whenever I think about it. I try not to show it in front of Amelia. She worries enough about me; I just think her seeing me like this would just make her worry more.

Sally: You are definitely something else. I've heard of people keeping things to themselves from affecting others, but this is unheard of.

Modo: I just don't want people to worry about me; they've got enough to do without me being on their minds.

Sally: So selfless! If only Sonic was more like you.

Modo: It's just who I am.

Sally: One question though; what's with the outfit?

Modo: I just like to wear a jogging a suit when I'm exercising.

Sally: Why were you jogging this early anyway?

Modo: I just felt drained from last night, and I wanted to build my fitness up some more.

Sally: Well, I can't blame you for that, in this world you have to be on your toes.

Modo: Same thing when I have to chase people for FLAG.

Sally: Listen; I know we don't each other very well, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Because I too know what it's like to lose a loved one. So, you're not alone. If you need me just ask. *kisses him on the forehead*

Modo: Thanks, Sally.

Sally: You're welcome. I'm going to see what's on that Bulldozer's CPU and then I'll get started in studying Kitt's blueprints. That way I'll be able to maintain him. See you later. *walks out of his hut*

Outside; Bunnie came up to Sally only just hearing about what happened to Modo.

Bunnie: Sally-girl; I heard that Modo was having a hoo-ha nasty dream. Is he ok?

Sally: He's alright now, Bunnie. He experienced a repressed memory of someone that he loved 6 years ago being killed in front of him.

Bunnie: That's nasty. What made it happen?

Sally: Kitt said that Modo was going to propose to her on the 17th August 2000 in their world. That was also her Birthday, and today is the 17th August.

Bunnie: That's so sad. No wonder he broke down.

Sally: I think it was the date and the fact that when he got blinded by the sun whilst he was jogging that triggered it. Kitt had to sound his horn loudly to wake him up.

Bunnie: So that's what that loud noise was.

Sally: Anyway; I've got to see what Nicole can learn from the Scimatic of that Bulldozer CPU we copied yesterday.

Over in Robotropolis; Robotnik was making plans.

Robotnik: How is that task force to find Modo and Kitt coming along, Snivley?

Snivley: Very uneventful so far, sir. Due to the fact that the car is long out of range and that it seems to have found a way to shield itself from our detection.

Robotnik: Very well. In the meantime; Increase security to both warehouse delta 1 and construction yard 34b. If the Freedom Fighters and that car return we will be ready for them.

Snivley: *sending orders to said areas* orders completed sir. I've even had mounted stronger lasers to the hovercrafts weaponry.

Robotnik: *smiles* good Snivley. Hedgehog, Jeda; I dare you to strike my operations! *laughs sinisterly*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Around mid day; Modo had fully calmed down and was taking things easy by walking around the village wearing his sunglasses.

Now dressed back into his blue jeans, black sneakers and now wearing a white t-shirt he was just strolling and taking in the nice weather.

KITT: *via com-link* how are you feeling now, Modo?

Modo: I'm alright now, Kitt. I'm just taking a chill pill by having a nice walk around the village.

KITT: I can see you're now wearing your sunglasses. Taking safety measures I see.

Modo: I learn, Kitt. I learn.

Sonic: *sees him* Hey, Mo'! *walks up to him* I heard what happened to you earlier; that was nasty!

Modo: I know. It's something I have to bare.

Sonic: Sally told me a while ago from Kitt that you lost your girl 6 years ago, but when she said you had that dream where you remembered everything like it was yesterday…I can't even begin to imagine what that was like.

Modo: I never knew what a loss could feel like before Mara died. *sighs* but I learned; and it hurt worse than anything I could imagine. Even though she's been gone all this time, I feel like she's still with me in some way.

Sonic: That's how Sally feels about her father. He disappeared 13 years ago and we haven't been able to find him since.

Modo: Now I see what she meant by when she said she knew what it's like to lose a loved one.

Sonic: Yeah; she took it real hard at the same time as when Robotnik took over.

Modo: I can imagine. Where is she?

Sonic: She's in her hut. She's been studying Kitt's blueprints and all kinds of techno babble that I can't make out.

Jeda figured that she would later be tuning KITT's systems up so that he would be back to full working order.

Modo: I guess she'll be giving him a tune up later.

KITT: It would be helpful; I would operate a lot better.

Modo: Just give her some time, Kitt. It's a lot to ask of Sally to study blueprints to something which she is not used to.

KITT: I suppose so.

Sonic: I wouldn't worry about it, Mo. Sal will figure it out in no time.

Modo: She seems quite intelligent.

Sonic: Oh; that you can be sure of!

Modo: You two got something going on?

Sonic: We have our moments; but I'd like to get really close to her.

Modo: She's a special woman, Sonic. You just got to try and reach some common ground that you two can have in common.

Sonic: Is that something like you have with Amelia?

Modo: You could say that. We're pretty much from different ends of the spectrum; she deals with things with an ultra sense of wholesomeness, whereas I tend to break things down and think it through as much as possible. And you know what the funny thing is? She's a Princess too.

Sonic: Really?

Modo: I'd explain it to you, but I feel I have confused everyone here enough with my life story for the time being. I'll explain it some other time.

Sonic: Ok, sure.

KITT had some new information for Modo.

KITT: Modo, I've just been scanning Robotnik's transmissions through his satellites and he's acquiring parts for his roboticiser and he appears to be trying to re-create that tree leveller's CPU.

Modo: Where is he going to acquire those parts?

KITT: The warehouse on the West side of Robotropolis.

Sonic: Shall we go?

Modo: No…I think we need to apply some more tactical thinking on this one. Robotnik has some idea of what Kitt is capable of now; and I don't think that he's going to be unprepared next time.

Sally: *walks up* he's right, Sonic. Uncle Chuck just sent me a message detailing the kind of surveillance and security he has set up around the construction yard we hit last night and the warehouse where he is acquiring Roboticiser parts. More Swatbots than you could handle and he's armed his hovercraft with lasers that could dent Kitt's shell.

Judging by the way she said that, KITT came to the conclusion that she now had some idea of how to maintain the Trans Am.

KITT: One can only assume that you've finished studying my blueprints.

Sally: It took a while and I had Nicole to explain it to me when it got too complex for even me to understand. I also now know how to fully use his diagnostic and repair components.

KITT: I thought a girl with your intelligence would figure it out soon.

Sally: I can't harden your shell any further, but I can however increase power to the microwave jammer and the turbo boost.

Sonic: How long will that take?

Sally: It will take me some time, but I should be done within an hour, plus, I can adjust the circuits that are slightly out of phase. I'll start right now. *walks over to the garage*

An hour later; Sally had finished her work on KITT.

Sally: That should do it.*shuts the hood down* well, Kitt, How do you feel?

KITT's dash lights up with everything in working order.

KITT: Wonderful! I'm back to full working order. Thank you, Sally.

Sally: *smiles* you're welcome my friend.

Modo and Sonic walk in.

Modo: All done?

Sally: Yup. I've increased the power to the microwave jammer and I've increased the range of his surveillance to 700 yards, but unfortunately with the jammer you'll have less time to use on it Robotnik's more sophisticated systems. A long jamming use will short Kitt's components out.

Modo: Ok, I get the picture; keep it short and on target.

Sonic: That's gonna be cutting it close.

Sally: That's the best I can do.

Modo: No problem, Sally. Now; we need to plan our next move.

Sally: Of course. *gets in the driver's seat* Kitt, access Robotnik's satellite pictures and see how big his security has gotten around his West Robotropolis warehouse.

KITT: One moment. *accessing*

KITT's 2nd monitor shows the satellite footage of the area of the West warehouse and the amount of Swatbots and hover units patrolling the area.

Modo: *concerned* that is worrying.

Sally: I know what you mean. With that amount of security I'm not so sure Kitt would make it through there.

KITT: It is awfully alarming.

Sonic: I could jam past there and trash some of them up.

Modo: Not a bad thought; but I think Robotnik would be expecting that anyway.

Sally: You're right, Modo.

KITT: Wait a minute; I think I may have something. *highlights a small portion of the East section of the wall surrounding the warehouse*

Modo: What's so different about that part of the wall, buddy?

KITT: Only that it's exceptionally weaker than the rest. Robotnik's security wall is lined with 5 feet of reinforced concrete, but unlike the rest of the wall it isn't lined with electrical defences.

Sally: That's probably his gate.

KITT: Affirmative. He has it camouflaged to look like a wall.

Modo: Ok; at your top speed and turbo boost, can you penetrate through that wall?

KITT: It would be a tight pinch. But I can do it.

Modo: Which leads me to my next question; when do we infiltrate that warehouse? I know you've been planning to raid that warehouse, Sally. But given the severity of Robotnik stepping up security and beginning to rebuild that tree leveller's CPU, I think we need to strike now.

Sally: And at the same time; we can raid the warehouse for the parts we need for our de-roboticiser.

Sonic: How about at night?

Modo: Logically; it's a good thought, but Robotnik would expect something like that also.

Sally: You've got a point there, Modo. Alright; we leave within the hour.

Sonic: Get ready Robutnik! We're gonna deal you another blow. *walks off*

Modo was just about to walk out of the garage when Sally grabbed his hand.

Sally: Are you going to be alright? I'm not sure if you're going to be ready in case a laser fire sets your repressed memories off.

Modo: *sighs* I do realise that my repressed memory is a worrying issue, but so is Robotnik.

Sally: I can't argue there. Alright; But you be careful, ok?

Modo: Sure.

KITT: Don't worry, Sally. He'll be safe with me should he have another flashback.

Modo: Saving my hide as usual.

KITT: Of course; that's the way I was programmed wasn't I?

Modo smiles and walks off.

Sally: Kitt, can I tell you something?

KITT: Of course; what is it?

Sally: I am concerned that Modo's repressed memory could resurface leaving him vulnerable.

KITT: I did detect that your stress levels were slightly higher when you were talking to him then.

Sally: Kitt, I want you to promise me; if he suffers another flashback you get him back in!

KITT: You have my word, Sally.

Sally: Thanks, Kitt. I don't want anything bad to happen to him.

KITT: One gets the presumption that you have some kind of affection for him.

That was embarrassing for her.

Sally: *blushes* I don't know what you're talking about.

KITT: Sally, I scanned your vitals, your heart and pulse rate was up when he was here.

Sally: If you must know, Kitt, I seem to understand him and we seem to have a lot in common.

KITT: Having never had the need or understanding of companionship I do not understand how a person feels when they are attracted to another.

Sally: Well; for a computer, that's easy for you to say. For me; a different ball game. It's just something about him that just makes me feel good.

KITT: Well; I'm glad that he's able to make you feel happy, but I think we should adjourn this discussion for the time being.

Sally: Good point. I need to prepare. *walks off*

KITT: I'm always being left afterwards.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

An hour later; KITT was carrying Sally, Sonic and Modo over the Great Plain at 150 MPH with Modo at the wheel.

Modo: What's our ETA?

KITT: At our present speed we should reach the West Warehouse in 38 minutes.

Modo: Ok; when we get within visibility range of the security cams; engage silent mode.

KITT: Understood. But I have to point out that your driving will have to be well timed in order to avoid laser fire.

Modo: Not a problem, buddy. We've dodged out of gunfire before, we'll handle it.

KITT: It's not just that, Modo; don't forget my scanner is my one weak point. If it comes in contact with a laser shot my CPU will be destroyed.

Sonic: Oohh! That's not good.

Sally: Kitt's right, Modo. Your timing has to be accurate.

Modo: I hear ya.

38 minutes later; KITT was within feet of the warehouse and he wasn't unnoticed.

Snivley: *sees KITT on screen* SIR! THE CAR IS BACK!

Robotnik: Activate defences! They won't get away with it this time!

KITT: They've activated their defences, Modo.

Modo: It's now or ever, pal. *hits pursuit and increases speed to 230 MPH*

The Swatbots were firing their lasers and fortunately they were missing KITT, only just though. One hovercraft only just missed his scanner.

Modo: KITT! ARE YOU OK?

KITT: That was too close for comfort!

Sally: Robotnik is serious about putting us out of commission!

Modo: Alright; activate the micro jammer. See if you can scramble their laser cannons.

KITT: I'll try. *starts jamming*

Some of the lasers began malfunctioning which bought Modo enough time to head towards the wall.

Modo: I think that did it, pal. Some of them are shorting out on them.

Sally: I don't know how long that'll hold them off. Some of those laser cannons have sophisticated encryption methods.

KITT: She's right, Modo. I can only hold them off for a few more moments before they regain control.

Modo: I read you loud and clear.

He pushed KITT at full speed and went straight through the wall and into the warehouse loading bay.

Sally: *points to an open warehouse door* that's our entrance!

Modo: Get that door to shut the instant we get in.

KITT: Right away. *Micro jams the door*

The door shut down the instant that KITT entered the warehouse.

Sally: How long can you keep the doors shut for?

KITT: Surprisingly as long as we need to. Robotnik's doors here are nowhere near as sophisticated as his other security systems.

Sonic: Sal! Let's just get what we need and get outta here!

Sally: Good idea, Sonic. *they get out*

Robotnik: *watching the footage* what's happening?

Snivley: *reading printout* Warehouse system indicates that they've somehow over-ridded the warehouse's door systems. It also says that our systems cannot regain control!

The Dictator was finding the Knight and the Trans Am's performance and capabilities all the more impressive than what he had seen the previous night.

Robotnik: There seems to be more to this Modo Jeda and his car than I thought! What has the computer been able to come up with for him?

Snivley: *reads printout* the only thing that the computer is able to find is that he's 25 years old, quite athletic and very level headed.

Robotnik: Why can't I ever face weaklings? This would be so much easier to deal with.

Modo and the freedom fighters took the roboticiser parts that they needed from a case with the initials RPA and load it into KITT's trunk.

Sally: *closes the trunk* that's the last of them!

Sonic: Not a moment too soon, Sal, this place creeps me out!

Modo: *they get back into KITT* alright then. Let's go. *starts KITT's engine*

KITT opens the warehouse door and Modo starts his engine.

Modo: Alright, pal; let's hit it! *floors it and KITT storms out of the warehouse*

Snivley: *sees surveillance* SIR! KITT HAS JUST STORMED OUT OF THE WAREHOUSE!

Robotnik: THAT CAR MUST BE STOPPED!

Snivley: What about why they infiltrated the warehouse, Sir?

Robotnik: We'll find out later. But first; that car must BE STOPPED!

KITT: Modo, Robotnik has just ordered his hovercraft after me and he's armed one of them with heat seeking missiles.

Modo: Uh-oh! Remember when you told me that you once exceeded 300 MPH?

KITT: Modo! I was in a very poor state! Not to mention that navigation was impossible for me.

Modo: Kitt, I do not mean to split hairs with you, but we have to get away as quickly as possible!

KITT: I'll try. But the results could be disastrous. *Modo hits pursuit and KITT's speed climbs to 280 MPH*

One hovercraft launches a heat seeking missile.

KITT: *detects the missile* MODO! THAT HEAT SEEKER IS AFTER US!

Modo: I GOTCHA PAL! *floors it trying to push his engine as fast as he could* I just hope we can out run him!

Sally: With the way Kitt's exhaust is going, I wouldn't count on it!

Modo: *sees the magnesium flare button and then sees a dead tree* that gives me an idea!

Modo stops KITT in front of the tree and hits the magnesium flare button. A flame comes shooting out from underneath his bumper and sets the dead tree alight.

Sally: I see what you're doing; giving the heat seeker a counter target!

Modo: Let's hope we did it in time. *floors it and hits pursuit again*

KITT got away in time as the missile impacted on the tree and left behind very little remains of it.

Modo: How much longer until we're out of range?

KITT: We'll be out of range in 3 minutes at our current speed of 200 MPH.

Modo: Let's make it in one. *increases to 280 MPH*

KITT shot out to the horizon leaving Robotnik's squad eating dust.

Once out of range; they continued at full speed back to Knothole.

Robotnik: *enraged* THAT CAR IS BECOMING ANNOYING!

Snivley: Sir! Swatbots have made a check of the warehouse and it's very disturbing to say the least.

Robotnik: What is it?

Snivley: They have taken parts for our Roboticiser.

Robotnik: They stole from me?

Snivley: I'm afraid so, Sir.

Robotnik: I will not tolerate this! That car must be found! NOW DO IT!

Snivley: *cowering* yes, sir.

Back out on the Great Plain;

Modo: How are you holding up partner?

KITT: *uses his diagnostic scanner* some of my functions have been worn down a little due to my excess speeding from that heat seeking missile. Otherwise; I'm fine.

Sally: Nothing I can't fix. *notices Modo looking at her at the corner of his eye* you, ok?

Modo: *looking embarrassed* just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

KITT, Modo, Sonic and Sally got to the Forest and get passed one tree and the light blinds Modo in the eye.

Modo: *blinded* ah! What the?!

Sally: You, ok?

Knowing that he was about to enter another flashback, he pushes automatic and hands control to KITT.

KITT: Modo? What's wrong?

Modo: Fading…in…*enters his flashback*

Sally: Modo? Modo!

Sonic: Too late, Sal. He's dreaming.

Sally: How bad is his dream state?

KITT: *scans Modo's stress levels* It's hard to say, Sally. He doesn't appear to be in such despair as he was before.

She was concerned as to how his stress levels, as the last time had suffered a flashback in front of her, KITT had said to her that his stress levels were alarming.

Sally: How are his stress levels?

KITT: My IGP module is not detecting any irregular stress levels that would adversely affect him.

Sonic: No offence or anything but I do kinda hope this is not gonna be a regular thing.

Sally: *annoyed* Sonic! Show a little more sympathy! He can't control these repressed memories.

The hedgehog then recalled an incident where they were able to watch Dulcy's dreams through Nicole.

Sonic: Hey; Use Nicole! Remember when we used her hologram to show Dulcy's dreams?

Sally: Good idea. *grabs Nicole* Nicole, project Modo's dreams in a holographic projection.

Nicole: processing, Sally. *scans* I can't produce a hologram, but I can send the images to one of Kitt's monitors.

KITT: It would certainly make me feel better if I could see what he was feeling.

Sally: Do it, Nicole.

Nicole sends the images to KITT's 1st monitor and they start seeing what Modo was going through.

In his flashback state; Modo was looking over Mara's grave alone at a Church grave yard as the sun was setting in Chicago; wearing a pair of sunglasses, a black suit with a large black overcoat over it holding a bouquet of flowers, a week after she had died saving his life.

Modo: I know that you're happy knowing that your last actions were saving my life. But I know I would have been happier if I had taken that bullet instead of you. Imagine that; a man training to be an agent for the Foundation of Law and Government being saved by someone who wasn't even being trained by its Academy. *pauses* but I will do what you wanted me to do; I will become a FLAG agent and I will fight those criminals who operate above the law, and most importantly; I will make a difference. *looks up* your love, kindness and faith you had for me is something I can never repay you for. *smiles* But I'd like to think my future work will be my way of trying. *takes his sunglasses off* Always know this, Mara; everything I do for FLAG will be for the innocent, the helpless and you. And always I will love you. *sheds a tear* Goodbye, honey.

And with that; Modo walked away from her grave into the sunset.

Sally was so saddened that the Knight had gone through and to see him looking over Mara's grave and saying his piece brought her to tears.

Sally: *sheds a tear* that's so sad.

KITT: I knew he could be a solitary man at times, but never to this degree.

Sonic: How is his mind able to remember stuff like this so...so…?

KITT: So clearly?

Sally: I can only venture a guess that it impacted him so much that it's stayed with him. Kitt, did he ever speak of this to you?

KITT: When I met up with him in the Nevada Desert over a year ago to inform him that he had been assigned to me as my partner, I asked about a picture he had of her that he put on my dashboard, and I had read what had happened to him. But I never knew of the extensive effect that experience had on him.

Sally: Do you happen to have her picture?

KITT: Of course. *loads the picture of Mara up onto his 2nd monitor*

Sally was surprised to see what looked like a picture of Amelia, his current girlfriend.

Sally: *looks at the picture carefully* Kitt…this is a picture of Amelia.

KITT: How do you know that?

Sally: Because I saw a picture that he had of her last night.

KITT: Well; I can assure you, Sally, that the girl in the picture is Mara. It just happens to be co-incidental that both Mara and Amelia are 100 % identical. *shows Amelia's picture next to Mara's*

Sonic: Wouldn't that mess him up inside?

KITT: He's never shown sides of it before. *scans* I think he's waking up now.

Modo stirs and wakes up to find that they were already in the forest.

Modo: *stirs* ugh; what happened? *surprised to find that they were in the forest* and where are we?

Sally: We're in the Great Forest. Modo, you had another flashback; only this one didn't seem to be that distressing to you.

KITT: Sally had Nicole to project your flashback through to my monitor.

Sonic: You were at some grave yard looking over Mara's gravestone.

Modo: Why is this happening to me? I've had flashbacks of Mara's death before, but why are these ones causing me to fade in and out?

KITT: Could it be possible that you haven't dealt with her death properly?

Modo: What do you mean by that, Kitt?

KITT: I seem to recall reading your profile when you were testing a prototype Knight car at the Foundation's Academy that you had talked very little about her passing and that you changed the subject everytime it was brought up. In other words, pal; I think you've been bottling it up.

This made sense to Sally, as anyone that dodges the issue of matters like this only keeps building up.

Sally: That would explain why you're experiencing all these painful repressed memories.

KITT: Modo, I know this may sound insensitive; but I think these memories might be a way of telling you to face her death and the fear of losing anyone you're close to.

Modo: You're talking about Amelia, aren't you?

KITT: Not just Amelia; Anyone that you have formed a bond with and care about.

Sally: I'm no expert on psychology, Modo, but I think Kitt's right. I think it's your sub-conscious telling you to face that fear and to finally open up about her passing.

Modo: *sighs* why do I feel like I'm punishing myself?

Sally: Modo, *puts her hand under his chin* I'm pretty sure that Mara wouldn't want to see you like this. You're a strong person with a big heart. We've only known you for a few days and we've figured that out.

Sonic: I know it's not easy to get over stuff like that, Mo. Trust me; I know.

Modo: I'm just lucky that flashback didn't happen when we were being chased. I could have jeopardised that whole operation! I may as well face it; until I can get over this…I am a liability.

The Princess was annoyed with that statement from him and that she knew that he could do better.

Sally: Modo, don't talk like that! You can and **will** get over this!

KITT: Modo…

Modo: Yeah, Kitt.

KITT: Faith.

Modo: Come again?

Sally: Kitt, what are you getting at?

KITT: You once told me of the faith you had in me. Now I am telling you of the faith I have in you.

Modo goes silent and recollects telling KITT of his faith in him earlier that year.

Modo: *recalls said event* Kitt.

KITT: Yes, Modo?

Modo: *smiles* Thanks, partner. That's just what I needed to hear. *pushes normal*

Sonic: Are you sure you should be driving?

Modo: Sonic, I made a promise to a wonderful girl that I would help the cause of the innocent and the helpless and to make a difference. Mara maybe sadly gone…but the promise is not. And today I keep that promise!

KITT: That's the Modo I know.

Sally: We'll help you every step of the way.

Modo: Thanks, guys.

KITT pulls back into Knothole 14 minutes later and Modo steers his partner back into his garage.

Sonic: best get those things to Rotor's lab. *gets out and opens KITT's trunk taking the Roboticiser parts to the lab*

Modo started tapping KITT's steering wheel, which Sally noticed that something was bothering him.

Sally: What are you thinking about?

Modo: Something that I should have done a long time ago, Sally. Kitt, I want to try something.

KITT: Like what?

Modo: Activate your anharmonic synthesiser. And play me every kind of sound on gunfire you have.

Sally: Don't you think that's a little drastic?

Modo: You said it yourself, Sally. I have to come to terms with it and face it.

Although she knew that he meant well she thought that this was a very extreme measure in order to help himself.

Sally: *concerned* I don't know if this is such a good idea.

KITT: I have to agree with her, Modo. It's not exactly very orthodox.

Modo: Kitt, technically speaking I am unwell; I have a hunch that this will help me get better.

KITT: *long pause* I don't like it, Modo. But I do calculate that this could help. *activates anharmonic synthesiser*

KITT blasts sounds of gunfire directly at Modo and it sends him into another flashback.

Sally: Nicole, project the images of his mind, please. *displays images on KITT's 1st monitor*

With this flashback however; he is looking at his memories in the third person and is able to see clearly what happened.

Modo: *sees the gunman* that was the guy that was working for Lamont. Boy am I glad I put that scumbag away.

He then sees Mara pushing him to the floor and then her taking the bullet.

Modo: *watches with difficulty* it's upsetting to watch this. *sighs* but I know somehow that this is the only way.

He watches what happened afterwards with him holding Mara in his arms and hearing her uttering her last words.

Modo: *saying it in time with Mara* One man can make a difference.

KITT and Sally watch on the monitor.

KITT: It's very disturbing to watch this. I know it's painful enough to learn of someone passing, but having to see it is even more disturbing.

Sally: *wiping tears from her eyes* how can anyone be that horrible?!

KITT: The gunman you see worked for a Crime lord named Teddy Lamont; earlier this year; Modo apprehended him and put him away thinking that because the gunman worked for Lamont, he had a hand in killing her. He almost lost it when he confronted him.

Sally: Given the circumstances I can't say that I blame him.

Modo sees Mara closing her eyes and that she had gone.

Modo: I now know how to deal with this. Mara, you were my life and my sunshine and I have not been able to deal with this emotionally. But today I make the first step at long last. It has saddened me to no end with your death; it had made me feel lonely and empty. I bottled this up thinking that my work with FLAG would help. It did in some way; but all I've done is made things painful for myself. This tore me up inside and I now see what it has done to me. I have not opened up how I truly felt about this. Well; I was angered, scared and heartbroken that my rock of comfort had been stolen from me, by the hands of another man. I thought I could not live without you, and that I would never come to terms with this. *pauses* but now…I can. I will always love you, honey. But now I must finally put this behind me. I will continue my mission to fight those who unjustly operate above the law and that now finally I can put the past behind me. Thank you for everything you gave me for which I can never repay you for and…Goodbye, Mara.

Slowly; Modo stirs and comes out of his flashback.

KITT: How do you feel, Modo?

Modo: *thinks* to be honest, Kitt…sad; that I had to revisit that event from my past again, but releaved in a sense that I can now finally move on. I cannot operate as a field agent if I'm not myself, and now I can be.

Sally: *smiles* well done.

Modo: *gets out* one last thing. *stands 7 feet in front of KITT* ok, now turn on your lights.

KITT: Modo, are you sure about this? Isn't it painful enough for you to have to see Mara's death once again? Seeing it again could traumatise you.

Modo: Kitt, just do it.

KITT turns his upper headlights on and it blinds Modo, but this time it gives him flashbacks of all the good times with Mara. After he comes out of the flashback; he opens his eyes smiling.

Sally: *standing in front of him* well? How do you feel?

Modo: *smiles* Much better.

KITT: A pleasant flashback, I take?

Modo: Only the good times there, partner. I opened up for the first time about how it made me feel and yeah; I felt angry and upset about it, but I had to do it. I've made the first step; now I must face my fear, head on!

Sally: Does that mean you're back in? *holds her hand out*

Modo: *takes her hand* absolutely. *smiles*

Sally: Good. *hugs him* right; I'm going to go look at those roboticiser parts.

Modo: Ok, and Sally; thank you.

Sally: You're welcome. *smiles and walks off*

Modo: *smiles as he sees Sally walk off* She's a real nice girl. Wouldn't you say so, Kitt?

KITT: Absolutely. That; and I think you have a soft spot for her.

Jeda had been put on the spot and he had become fond of Sally, but to be told by his car that he had a thing for Sally was a little embarrassing.

Modo: *trying to look surprised* What?! What on earth gave you that idea?!

KITT: *Sally stands by the lab door listening* Modo, a good agent you are, but you can't fool me. Plus; I noticed the way you looked at her at the corner of your eye.

Modo: *sighs* what a predicament I'm in. I'm supposed to be in love with Amelia. Am I supposed to have feelings for Sally?

KITT: Unfortunately, Modo; I cannot answer that question based on the fact that companionship is beyond my capability of understanding.

Modo: *sighs* sorry, pal. I guess I just don't know how to deal with that one.

Sally: *walks up to him* you just keep on surprising me, Modo Jeda.

Modo: I assume you heard that, then?

She was impressed that he wanted to be faithful towards Amelia, but she knew what she wanted, and she wanted him.

Sally: Modo, your loyalty towards your girlfriend is touching. But I can't help feeling the way I do for you either.

Modo: I thought you were with Sonic.

Sally: Sonic is good to me, but he's far too pig-headed. You're far more; shall we say; on my level.

Modo: I don't know how to feel. No one had lit my life up like Amelia since Mara died. And I meet you; and I feel a connection I've never had with someone before.

Sally: How about I show you how I feel. *wraps her arms around him and kisses him* how's that for a connection?

The Knight was blown away by the kiss that Sally had given him and that it signified that the two had eyes for each other.

Modo: *stunned* very good.

Sally: Forgive me if this sounds a little bold, but…

Modo: But?

Sally: I think I'm falling in love with you, Modo.

Modo: *surprised* Woah…that is a 'bold' statement.

Sally: Well? How do you feel about that?

Modo: *smiles* allow me to return the sentiment. *kisses her*

KITT: How are we going to explain this to Amelia?

Modo: I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And truth be told, Kitt; I don't think she would believe me even if I told her.

Sally: I suppose falling for a squirrel from another world would seem quite hard for her to swallow.

Modo: *thinks* actually; she probably would believe it.

Sally: I don't understand.

Modo: I think it's time I told you more about who Amelia is.

Modo led Sally down to the log next to the pond and proceeded to tell Sally how he and Amelia came to meet and how they became an item upon Amelia returning to his time zone earlier this year and Sally was in awe.

Sally: Oh My gosh! Amelia is a Princess like me?!

Modo: *nods* Yup. We've had to suppress her powers just like we did with Lina's sister. It was a safety measure for everyone, and she understood that.

Sally: How does she feel about you?

Modo: Exactly the same way you feel about me.

Sally: *smiles* it's not hard to see why. And I meant what I said; I love you.

Modo: Sally, as much as I mutually feel the same about you, the fact is; when you guys find a way to send me and Kitt home, I'll have to leave you.

Sally: *sighs* I know. You have your duties on Earth, and I have my mission here on Mobius. But for now; I want to make the most of your time here. *kisses him*

Over in Robotropolis;

Robotnik: Make sure all Acid fliers are filled with our most deadly chemicals so that Modo and KITT will be flushed out into the open.

Snivley: As you command, sir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Later that day; around 9 PM; Modo had voluntarily put himself on watch detail in the look-out post in up in the trees.

He was sat up on a branch with his denim jacket on keeping watch over the Village thinking of the rather unusual situation that he was now placed in; Being in love with 2 women from 2 very different worlds.

Tails came up to see how his new friend was.

Tails: hey, Modo.

Modo: *looks over* Hey big man; what's up?

Tails: Not much. Just came to see how you're doing.

Modo: I'm alright. Just making sure all is peaceful and quiet. Got to earn my keep whilst I'm staying here.

Tails: What does that mean?

Modo: It's like doing chores in a way; you do them as a way of showing respect for those that are letting you stay in their home.

Tails: That makes sense. I noticed you and Aunt Sally have been together a lot.

Modo: Well; she's a special woman, Tails. Not many of them come along these days.

Tails: All I know is she's been great to me ever since she found me.

Modo: Found you?

Tails: I never knew who my parents were; I was just out in the Great Forest.

He was saddened to learn that the young boy had been abandoned, to him why would someone want to leave a nice kid like him out in the wilderness? But as he knows too often, not everything is what it seems.

Modo: That's so sad. I'm sorry to hear that, Tails.

Tails: its ok, I deal with it.

Modo: How old are you, pal?

Tails: Twelve years old.

Modo: Well, I'll say this much for you; you're a brave little man.

Tails: I do ok. Anyway; I'm gonna go. I'm supposed to be in bed right now.

Modo: I won't tell if you won't. *winks*

Tails: Thanks, Modo. *flies down to the ground and runs back to his hut*

KITT: *via com-link* that is sad not to know for one not to know his parents.

Modo: *rolls eyes* Kitt! What have you told you about eve's dropping?

KITT: I happen to be in surveillance mode. It's quite difficult for me not to be listening in.

Modo: Well I appreciate you helping out. Goodness knows that this line of duty they have is quite lonely and almost depressing in a way.

KITT: I appreciate that it's not something that you would normally do, but because of your hearted nature, you felt it was necessary to do.

Modo: huh; you got me figured out to a T.

KITT: Haven't I always?

Modo: Pretty much. Have you got anything on the wire?

KITT: Nothing of any interest to report so far. His activities have been quiet.

Modo: Let's hope it stays that way.

Sally sees Modo on watch duty from the ground and wonders what her new love is doing on watch duty without so much as telling anyone.

Sally: What is he doing up there? He never told me that he was going to do this.

She climbs up the tree and onto the lookout platform around the top of it to where she could see him sitting up on a branch keeping watch.

Sally: what are you thinking about?

Modo: Hey, Sally. I'm just alone with my thoughts; whilst I'm keeping watch.

Sally: Care to share some with me?

Modo: Pretty much the usual stuff for me; my work, my life so far, the future and people in my life.

Sally: Anywhere on that thought list for me?

Modo: There wouldn't be a thought list without you. *smiles*

Sally: *smiles* aw, you're just saying that because I'm here.

Modo: No, I'm serious. *gets down from the branch and onto the platform*

She wanted to show him something special.

Sally: I have something I want to show you. We need to go to the other side of the Forest for this.

Modo: Do we need Kitt at all?

Sally: No, this place is only accessible on foot. And there's too much water involved.

On that note, the Trans Am definitely did not want to go there, he had been listening in.

KITT: In that case; I'm definitely not going! *Sally looks surprised*

Modo: He eve's drops from time-to-time.

Sally: That's a nasty habit, Kitt.

KITT: I am in surveillance mode, I cannot help but listen.

Modo: No use in telling him that, Sal. I've been trying to get him to see sense on that one for a good year now.

Sally: Anyway, let's go. *takes him by the hand and they descend down the tree*

Sally leads Modo through the forest arm-in-arm.

Modo: Sure is peaceful tonight.

Sally: The only thing you might hear at night around here are the birds.

Modo: Has Robotnik ever planted surveillance devices in the Forest?

Sally: He tried once in a Forest on the other side of Mobius. Fortunately; it was uninhabited. It was a relief when he gave up on it afterwards thinking that it would not benefit him.

Modo: I'll bet.

They continue to walk through the forest until they come to a lake with a fully lit moon where the moonlight sparkled on the water's surface.

Modo: *in awe* that is beautiful.

Sally: Isn't it? I come here sometimes to clear my head whenever I'm overworked.

Modo: Not a bad way to take 5. The moonlight sparkling on the water is almost…magical.

He sits down next to the edge of the lake and looks up at the moon.

Modo: What a beautiful night.

Sally: *sits next to him* I see you appreciate the night sky too.

Modo: The only places I get to appreciate it like this are when I'm out in a Desert like Nevada or near Texas. There's either very little or no light pollution there at all.

Sally: How upsetting. That something like light pollution takes away a beautiful star lit evening like this.

Modo: Unfortunately, Sally; there are not enough people like you and me on Earth that think about things like this.

Sally: I guess; just when you think you've got it bad enough on Earth with problems like that; you come to a world where things are just as equally bad if not worse.

Modo: It is bad that you have a cold-hearted Dictator that has no regard for any kind of life except his own. But then again; you don't have people in charge of Governments who are good people, but keep making the wrong decisions and cause countries to turn upside down.

That made sense to her.

Sally: When you put it like that; I can see your point.

Modo: I leave politics to people with more time and patience back on Earth. I just want to do my job and go home knowing that I've helped to make a difference.

Sally: And do you?

Modo: *thinks* sometimes I get it right. Sometimes I get it wrong. One of the pitfalls of the human condition I'm afraid.

Sally: I get the impression that you're somewhat of a perfectionist when it comes to your job.

Modo: It's a dangerous tactical job I do, but when I think about the people that I help and the people that are no longer with me that believed in me that I am helping to make the world a better place, it makes it all the worth while.

Sally: You would make a great freedom fighter, Modo. You have all the qualities of one. You'd certainly be a great long term asset to our team.

Modo: Hey, don't self yourself short. Your team's not bad from what I've seen.

Sally: They're good; yes. But you being here has just made it even better.

A night breeze came into the area and Sally felt the chill.

Sally: *shivers* I had no idea that it would be cold tonight. I wish I had brought something warmer.

Modo: *takes his jacket off and wraps it around her* how's that?

Sally: Better. But won't you be cold?

Modo: Nah! I've dealt with colder breezes.

Sally: Well; I don't want to chance you catching a death of cold out here, come on; let's go back. *they get up and start walking back to the village*

They walk back through the forest arm-in-arm again and just before they get back into Knothole; KITT beeps Modo on his com-link three times.

Sally: What was that?

Modo: *concerned* that's Kitt's signal to me that something is wrong and that I should approach with caution. *into com-link* Kitt, are you being monitored by an unwanted frequency?

KITT: No, Modo. I am detecting hovercraft over flying the forest and it appears that they will be using lethal acid to burn through the trees that are camouflaging Knothole's location.

Modo: Kitt, get over here, right now!

KITT's console lights up and switches to automatic and rolls out to Modo at the entrance to the village.

Sally: And what exactly are we going to do?

Modo: Sal, if Robotnik is allowed to dump his acid over the trees; he will find this place and everyone here will be at his mercy! Now, this may not be my home; but the people that live here are no different to the people I protect back on Earth and I will not stand idly by while he tries to imprison you and everyone else here.

She applauded his intentions, but she knew it was a trap.

Sally: I understand what you're saying, Modo, but how are you and Kitt going to divert them away from Knothole?

Modo: Kitt, how strong is that acid?

KITT: Strong enough to eat through titanium.

Modo: I get the feeling that your shell wouldn't stand up to it.

KITT: You're right. It's more than strong enough to eat through my shell and into my frame.

Modo: What would you suggest?

KITT: Unfortunately I cannot even begin to come up with something plausible for this one. *scans* I've just detected them flying over us directly.

Modo: How high up are they?

KITT: Too far up to micro jam.

Modo: Where has his acid come from?

KITT: From what I can tell from the few databases that I can access is that he's made this specifically to expose Knothole. It's quite similar to the method that he used to make that polluted cloud that's been over Robotropolis for the last 13 years in his lab.

The Knight knew that something had to be done, he did not want anything bad to happen to his new friends and lady friend.

Modo: Buddy, we have to do something.

Sally: Modo, if you and Kitt go out there; there is a good chance that Kitt could get doused in that acid destroying him and killing you. *places her hands on his face* please, stay here until we can formulate a plan.

Modo makes a long pause, and before he could say anything;

KITT: MODO, TAILS WAS OUT ON THE GREAT PLAIN! HE'S BEEN CAPTURED!

Modo: Robotnik?

Modo had heard enough.

KITT: *Modo gets in the driver's seat* Affirmative. He's using his fastest hovercraft to take him straight to Robotropolis.

Sally: MODO! IT'S SUICIDE!

KITT: I've just been monitoring a transmission, Modo; the hovercraft is just a diversion. Robotnik is waiting for us to be flushed out into the open in order to dispose of us.

Modo: We don't have time to worry about that, pal; Tails' life is at stake. If we don't get to that hovercraft before they make it back home; the results for that kid will be devastating. Remember your dominant programming.

The Trans Am was ready to go after hearing that from his partner.

KITT: I read you loud and clear, Modo. Let's go!

Sally: I'm going with you. *gets in* I'm not letting you go alone on this.

Modo: How much of a head start do they have? *switches to normal and drives out of the village*

KITT: Approximately 5 miles ahead of us and rising.

Sonic: *running up by KITT* what's going on? I heard all the commotion.

Sally: Sonic, Tails has been kidnapped!

Sonic: *gasps* MY LITTLE PAL?! *jumps in the back seat* *angry look* let's go!

KITT speeds out of the forest and out onto the Great Plain. Modo hits pursuit and pushes KITT's speed close to 230 MPH.

In a hovercraft above the Great Plain; Robotnik and Snivley saw that their intended target had returned.

Robotnik: Perfect! Just as we planned. Prepare the acid guns.

Snivley: Certainly, sir. *activates the acid weaponry*

KITT: Modo, Robotnik has just activated his acid fire.

The acid streams shoot out barely missing KITT. They see the devastating effect it has on the ground on KITT's 1st monitor.

Sally: *shocked* Oh my gosh…

Sonic: Robotnik has gone too far this time!

Modo pushes the accelerator as hard as he could and KITT's speed comes close to 300 MPH.

KITT: I can't keep this pace up for too long, Modo. My turbines are currently reaching stressful levels that my exhaust system cannot cope with.

Modo: I don't want to do it this way either, pal. But if we can get away from that acid gun, then it'll be worth it. *sees the hovercraft ahead* hold on, Tails. We're coming for you.

They close in on the hovercraft and Tails sees them from the starboard window; he waves at them franticly for help.

Sally: Just hold on, sweet-heart. We're coming.

KITT gets right under the hovercraft and Modo notices that it wasn't flying high enough above the ground.

Modo: Kitt, how far up are they?

KITT: *measures* 40 feet.

Modo: *thinks* could I make it?

KITT: It would be close, but statistically, there is a good chance.

Modo: It's the chance we need to take, pal. Tails is no different from any other kid we've had to rescue. Remember Dillon Mathews from Phoenix?

KITT: Of course; he was the son of a local building contractor that was held for ransom.

Modo: We haven't let any child down before, let's not start now.

KITT: I read you loud and clear.

Modo pushes KITT further so that they were overtaking it.

Modo: Will that do it, partner?

KITT: *measures* absolutely! Are you ready?

Modo: Can Jamiroquai rock the house? You bet I'm ready!

Sally: *Modo opens the left sunroof* and just what do you think you're doing?

Modo: What I have to, Sally; Over to you, Kitt. *pushes automatic and pushes the eject left button*

Sally: MODO, NO!

Modo is ejected from the Trans Am and just manages to grab a railing on the stern side of the hovercraft.

Modo: *releaved* I know he said it would be close, but geeze!

The dictator was impressed.

Robotnik: That certainly is something. He is able to eject himself from that car with such force? Interesting…

After regaining his bearings he pulls himself up to the entrance to the hovercraft on the starboard side and manages to get a magnetic module over-rider out of his pocket and attaches it next to the door.

It is similar to the one that was used to deactivate KARR's CPU. Except; Maria specifically designed this one for Modo to break through any security in the event of KITT not being able to help him.

Modo: I sure hope this new gadget of Maria's works. *sees the 4 red digit screen on the device changing numbers* Come on, baby! Do your magic.

The numbers come to read 5782 and the door opens.

Modo: Yes! *pleased* open sesame.

Sonic: *sees on the 2nd monitor* How did he do that?

Sally: Good question. Kitt?

KITT: It's news to me, Sally. I can only assume that Maria developed some new toys for him to play with in the event of me being unable to assist him.

Modo swings himself in and grabs his module over-rider.

Modo: I'll bet you're wondering why I called this meeting?

Tails: Modo!

Swatbots: *turn to see him* freeze intruder. *One tries to apprehend him*

Modo: Oh I don't think so. *karate kicks it to the floor*

He then knocks out the pilot by kicking it straight in the chest and then driving its rifle into its head destroying its CPU.

Tails: Where did you learn how to do that, Modo?

Modo: *unties Tails' leg from the poll he was tied to* Basic Foundation Academy training, big man. It's for those 'just in case' scenarios.

Tails: Cool.

Modo: *sees the console* if only we could program this thing to fly out to the middle of nowhere and crash.

Tails: Oh, I can do that. Uncle Chuck's been teaching me about Auto pilot systems.

Modo: The stage is yours, pal.

Tails programs the co-ordinates into the hovercraft's navigation system and then activates the auto pilot.

Tails: We'd better go. This thing will be gaining some altitude soon.

Modo: Ok; out you go.

Tails: But what about you?

Modo: Don't worry about me, just go! I can handle myself. Kitt will pick you up!

Tails: *hesitantly* Alright! Just come back, ok. *flies out of the hovercraft*

Sonic: LOOK! Tails made it!

The Princess was releaved that her adoptive nephew was safe.

Sally: Thank goodness.

KITT: *via com-link* Modo, what are you doing up there? Now is the time to evacuate.

Modo: I'm just looking for a parachute, pal. The rate at this thing is climbing would be too dangerous for you to catch me. *opens a locker near the front of the craft* this should do.

Sally: *Tails lands in the driver's seat* Oh sweet-heart! *hugs him* I'm so glad you're safe!

Tails: I'm fine, Aunt Sally.

Sonic: Mo, get out of there! That thing is really kickin!

By now; the craft was close to getting roughly 700 feet in the air.

Modo: Boy this auto pilot doesn't mess around.

He straps the parachute pack on and heads to the door. He takes in a deep breath before stepping back so that he could get a running jump.

Modo: Here goes nothing! *runs to the door and jumps*

Despite the fact that he was falling rapidly, Modo started having a little fun with the fall by spinning and twirling in the air.

KITT: I get the feeling that he's enjoying that a little too much.

Sonic: That looks like fun!

Modo pulls the cord on his pack and his parachute opens up.

Robotnik: *intercom* Hover units D1 and C2; SHOOT HIM DOWN!

The Hover units begin shooting at Modo and the first few shots miss him.

Modo: Oh my; this isn't friendly!

One laser blast catches him on the arm and he screams loudly in pain and agony. The pain was so bad that it caused him to black out.

KITT: OH NO! HE WAS COMPLETELY DEFENCELESS!

Sally: KITT, I COULDN'T SEE THAT. WHAT HAPPENED?

KITT: MODO'S BEEN INJURED! HE'S GOT A HIGHLY DEVASTATING LASER BURN ON HIS UPPER LEFT ARM!

Sonic: WE'VE GOTTA HELP HIM!

Another hover unit blasts through his parachute at 30 feet causing him to fall into a nearby lake with a bang. He sunk beneath the surface within seconds.

Sally was shocked and frightened after seeing her man fall unconscious into the lake.

Sally: MODO!

Sonic: *angry* you went too far this time, Robotnik!

Sally: KITT, MICRO JAM AS MANY OF THOSE HOVER UNITS AND ACID FLIERS AS YOU CAN! MODO'S A SITTING DUCK OUT THERE!

KITT: Right away, Sally. *micro jams*

Snivley: SIR; SYSTEMS SHOW THAT ALL OUR ACID CARRIERS AND HOVER UNITS ARE MALFUNCTIONING!

Robotnik: I wonder if that car is doing this.

KITT: I can only hold them for so long, Sally. *stops by the lake*

Sally: *takes her jacket off and leaps out of the door* HOLD THEM OFF!

Sally runs to the lake and sees Modo's parachute floating in the center of the lake!

Sally: Hold on, Modo, I'm coming!

The young Princess dives in and swims to the bottom of the lake where Modo's body lay motionless.

She got him under her arm and started pulling him up to the surface. She came to the surface and pulled him to lakeside.

Sally: SONIC, GIVE ME A HAND!

Sonic: You got it! *runs out*

The two freedom fighters pull Modo out of the water and rush him into KITT's backseats. Sonic gets in the driver's seat while Sally comes to Modo's side.

Sally: KITT, AUTO-PURSUIT; FULL SPEED!

KITT: I read you loud and clear.

KITT turns and heads away from Robotnik's aerial assault as fast as his wheels could carry him. By this time; he had broken off the jammer.

Sally begins giving Modo resuscitation.

Sally: *in between giving him air* come on, Modo! Breathe!

Sonic: Kitt, scan his vitals.

KITT: *scans* his pulse is very weak, but he's still here.

Sally was constantly pushing her hands down on his chest in between giving him air, she did not want to lose him.

Sally: *determined* don't you DARE give up on me! *pressing his chest some more*

Sonic: Come on, Mo!

Sally: Breathe, Modo, BREATHE!

Then; Modo coughs and regains consciousness briefly before blacking out again, only breathing this time.

Sally holds him close; releaved that she had saved him from drowning. Then he began shivering!

Sally: *feels his forehead* Oh my gosh! KITT, GET US BACK TO KNOTHOLE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!

KITT: I know, Sally. He's in shock!

Sally sees the laser burn on his left arm and is shocked to see the severity of the burn.

Sally: if we don't get this seen to soon, he could die.

Tails: *shocked* NNOOOO!

Sonic: *angry* I swear, Robotnik; I will make you pay for this!

KITT: Keep him warm, Sally. I'll get us back to Knothole as fast as I can.

Sally: *wraps Modo in her jacket* hurry, Kitt. His life depends on it!

KITT increases his speed to 220 MPH.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

KITT rushed back into Knothole 30 minutes later; where Sally and Sonic immediately took him to their medical hut near the center of the village.

Rotor and Bunnie happened to be in there when they came in.

Rotor: What happened to him?

Sally: He got shot down by a hover unit and then Robotnik did this to him! *shows the laser burn*

Bunnie was shocked to see the severity of his injury.

Bunnie: YOWEE! THAT IS THE NASTIEST DARN BURN I EVER DID SEE!

Rotor: Why is he wet?

Sonic: He landed in a lake.

Rotor: Let's get him warm first! The laser shot and then being in cold water will have sent his system into shock. You'd best go for the time being, Sally. Your shock and adrenaline will cloud your performance.

Sally: Ok. *concerned* Just help him.

Rotor: We'll do what we can.

Sally walks out of the room as Rotor begins medical treatment for Modo's injuries.

Rotor and Bunnie were spending three hours bringing Modo out of shock and tending to his injury.

Rotor was using an anti-laser burn machine that was a small rectangular blue device that clamped to Modo's arm that began soothing the injury with cooling properties that took the sting out of the injury whilst at the same time encouraged new cells to begin repairing the wound on his arm.

After three hours; Rotor and Bunnie had done all they could.

Sally: *walks out* how is he?

Rotor: He's gonna be fine. He just needs to let good ole Mother Nature do the rest now.

The Princess was releaved that he had made it.

Sally: Can I see him?

Rotor: Sure. He should start waking up soon, anyway.

Sally: Thanks. *goes in*

Sally walks in to see him wrapped heavily in insulated blankets that were designed for Arctic conditions on Mobius with his upper left arm bandaged up.

Sally: I never thought Robotnik would stoop to lows like this! And you were only doing your job as any knight would.

Modo: *stirs* is Tails, alright?

Sally: *brushes his forehead with her hand* ssshhh. He's just fine. You saved his life.

Modo: *smiles* just doing what I do best.

Sally: I know. But you get your rest, mister!

Modo: Ok; good night, Sally. *starts dozing off*

Sally: Good night; Modo.

Sally pulls a chair up to his bedside and keeps watch over him until she herself falls asleep.

Around 8 AM the next morning; Modo wakes up feeling the after-affects of his shock and the anti-laser burn treatment with a throbbing headache and a stiff left arm.

He looks to his right to see Sally resting her head on the bed knowing that she had kept watch over him. He chose not to disturb her as she was sleeping peacefully.

Modo: *lifts his arm carefully to speak into his com-link* Kitt, you there?

KITT: Modo?! I'm so glad to hear your voice! How are you feeling?

Modo: Groggy, fatigued and lousy in general.

KITT: the same, then?

Modo: Very funny, wise guy. You ok?

KITT: Rotor got working on me early this morning and I'm up to standard operation. But I will require Sally to give me additional maintenance.

Modo: Let her sleep before that, pal. I have the feeling that last night was rough on everybody; especially her.

KITT: We're just glad that you're still here. You had us worried.

Modo: I can imagine. But I did what I had to; to save Tails.

KITT: It's somewhat typical to disregard your own well being to worry about another's.

Modo: It's part of my job description.

KITT: In your mind, maybe.

Sally starts to wake up.

Modo: Morning; sleepy head.

Sally: *smiles* hey. How are you feeling?

Modo: Groggy and fatigued. Otherwise; fine.

Sally: *holds him* I'm just glad you're alive.

Modo: I didn't want to scare you like that.

Sally: I know. You saved a little boy's life; and we are extremely grateful for that.

Modo: De nada.

Sally: *confused* I beg your pardon.

KITT: It's Spanish for; you're welcome.

Sally: Eve's dropping again?

Modo: No, he's innocent this time. I was talking to him before you woke up.

Sally: I think you should know that you should restrict your arm's movements until it heals. Rotor did a successful job on treating your arm. But the only problem is keeping you relaxed for a few days. You're not exactly the easiest relaxed person I know.

He was never known for staying still for too long, he liked to keep mentally and physically active.

Modo: I just don't like sitting around for too long. I get bored that way.

Sally: Something that you and Sonic have in common.

Modo: Is that such a bad thing?

Sally: I'm not going to answer that.

Modo: Point taken.

Sally: I'd better get you some breakfast; you need to get your strength back.

Modo: Thanks. What have you got?

Sally: Have you ever had fruit muesli?

Modo: Maybe once or twice; it goes down pretty well.

Sally: Good; I'll go whip us up a few bowls. *gets up and walks out*

Modo: I think a relaxing tune might help me relax more, partner.

KITT: Did you have anything specific in mind?

Modo: As a matter of fact; I do. Play me 'right now'.

KITT: Isn't that by that wrestler you like that raps as well?

Modo: It is indeed.

KITT: Very well; but I think something by George Michael or Jamiroquai would have lifted your spirits more. *plays the song through to his com-link*

Modo started to feel more at ease with the soothing and relaxing sound of the song.

Sally came back in with the bowls of muesli hearing the song as well.

Sally: That's quite pleasant. More off of your hard drive, per chance?

Modo: *sits up* Yeah. It's by a man by the name of John Cena. He's also a wrestler.

Sally: A wrestler? Big pumped up guys in a boxing ring? *hands him his bowl*

Modo: *takes the bowl* Morealess. Thank you.

Sally: I didn't realise athletes were multi-talented there. *starts eating with her spoon*

Modo: Some are. *in between eating spoonfuls* some do it just for the fun of it and others do it as a means of alternative work should their athletic careers get cut short.

Sally: A contingency plan, huh?

Modo: That's one way of looking at.

Sally: How's the muesli?

Modo: Nice. First good breakfast I've had in a while.

This surprised her, as for someone that seemed like an intelligent man and someone with common sense, breakfast first thing in the morning for him should be a regular thing.

Sally: Oh? You don't strike me as someone that would neglect the most important meal of the day.

Modo: Trouble is; Kitt and I are on the road an awful lot, and whatever breakfast I do get is usually small and not satisfying enough.

KITT: You mean like that one piece of a cheese and salad sandwich that you ate on our way back from Houston that took an hour to get out of my upholstery?

Modo: Yeah; you had to go remind me about that didn't you?! In my defence you did swerve real quickly to avoid that traffic accident.

KITT: Maybe so, but it doesn't mean I liked what happened.

Modo: I'm just so lucky you don't bear a grudge.

KITT: ha-ha-ha.

The song finishes.

Sally: *finishes her bowl* that was certainly pleasant.

Modo: *finishes his* yup. Did you make this yourself?

Sally: Yup. My Nanny, Rosie, taught me the recipe. I specifically get Tails to eat it as he's a growing boy.

Modo: he's a good kid. But what he what was doing out on the Great Plain, I don't know.

She also wanted to know Tails was doing out there at that time of the night; as it was way past his bed time and he wasn't supposed to go out with someone near by him.

Sally: I'll ask him later. As much as I am eternally grateful to you for saving him, I can't have you doing daring heroics like yesterday all the time.

Modo: Funnily enough; it's not something I would want to do, providing I can avoid it.

Sally: I know what you mean. How do you feel about a walk?

Modo: Fairly good. Not that I don't like the perks of being served breakfast in bed; I do need to get some form of exercise, even if it is just walking.

Sally: Good. *helps him out of bed* how's your arm?

Modo: *getting his balance* a little stiff, a little sore, but it's getting there.

They walk out taking a gentle stroll through the village.

Sally: What was that device you used to gain entry to that hovercraft last night?

Modo: That was a CPU over-ride module. It's similar to the ones that were made to shut down Delia's and Karr's CPU's, except; this one was designed for me to get through any security in Kitt's absence.

Sally: Now I see how you got through. This Maria seems to know her gadgets.

Modo: Oh she's the smartest mechanic I know. Present company excluded of course.

Sally: Thank you.

Modo: She learned much of her teachings from Barstow; she was Kitt's cybernetic mechanic in the 80's.

Sally: So he's had more than one technician in his time?

Modo: Yeah, each of them has added a little something to him to have put their stamp on him. And of course you've done a few things for him as well that's made him function more effectively.

She was touched by that.

Sally: *blushes* oh, stop! I just did a few minor alterations that increased his efficiency.

Modo: He doesn't see it like that. He's probably operating better than he ever has.

Sally: You think I'm real special, don't you?

Modo: I don't think, Sally, I know.

Sally: You're sweet. That's just one of many reasons on why I love you.

Modo: I love you too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Later that day; Sally was back in the garage giving KITT some additional maintenance.

KITT: How is he, Sally?

Sally: *in between adjusting circuits* Modo? He's just fine, Kitt. A little banged up, but that was to be expected.

KITT: He does choose the most precarious situations to put himself in.

Sally: You have no arguments from me on that. Do all your cases involve him doing things like yesterday?

KITT: Some cases end with him coming out unscathed and there are others where he's had to go to Hospital.

Sally: Nothing serious I hope.

KITT: In a case where we caught some Murderous drug dealers in Chicago last January; he took 3 bullets in his left shoulder and still managed to arrest them. Mind you; he had me with him.

Considering Chicago is where Mara died, Sally figured that might be a touchy destination for Modo to go to.

Sally: I suppose it was a sore subject with him for a while having to deal with gunfire in the same City where he lost Mara.

KITT: I did say that to him; but he merely changed the subject and asked how I was. But of course; that's irrelevant now.

Sally: Yup. *finishes* how's that?

KITT: Perfect, Sally. I'm getting quite used to this.

Sally: As you say; De nada.

KITT: Very good.

Tails walks in.

Tails: Hi, Aunt Sally.

Sally: Ah; next on my list. *gets out* I want a word with you, young man.

Tails: This is about yesterday, right?

Sally: Oh yes. Tails, what were you doing out there on your own in the first place?

Tails: I went into the Forest just to do some exercise like Uncle Modo does, and I got lost. Next thing I know; I'm out on the Great Plain and 2 Swatbots nab me. I'm sorry, Aunt Sally.

The super car didn't quite know of what to make of that from the young boy.

KITT: Uncle Modo?

Sally: Tails tends to call his elders Auntie and Uncle when he forms a bond with them. He never calls Sonic, Uncle.

KITT: Tails, one thing. Just call me Kitt. I don't know how I could deal with being called an Uncle.

Sally: *laughs* that's quite amusing. *gets serious* But seriously, Tails; do not go out into the forest that late at night on your own again!

Tails: Yes, Aunt Sally. By the way; have you seen Uncle Modo?

Sally: Not since I saw him go back into his hut, no. Why do you ask?

Tails: I was gonna ask him if I could watch one of his movies, but he wasn't there.

KITT: Confirmed; I have his signal from his com-link and he appears to be just outside of the Village in the forest.

Sally: Doing what, might I ask?

KITT: Allow me. *via com-link* Modo.

Modo: What is it, Kitt?

KITT: What are you doing?

Modo: Merely reading.

KITT: Anything interesting?

Modo: Somehow I don't think A Private eye novel would catch your interest, pal.

KITT: No, you're right, it wouldn't.

Sally: Well, at least you're taking it easy.

Modo: I don't think you'd have it any other way, Sally.

Tails: Uncle Modo, can I watch one of your DVDs?

He was a little taken back by being called 'Uncle'.

Modo: *looks surprised* Sure. Just don't let him watch Catch me if you can, or Batman Begins.

Tails: Why's that?

Modo: Batman Begins is a little bit dark and catch me if you can is probably a little too mature for you.

Tails: Aunt Sally?

Sally: If Modo says you can't watch those, then you can't watch them. I'm sure it's for your own good.

Tails: *sees the selection now sitting in KITT's glove compartment* I'll watch…Spiderman.

Modo: Good choice. You'd better direct him, Kitt.

KITT: Very well. Just open the case up and put the 1st disc into where it says DVD. *DVD drive opens up*

Tails does so and the 2nd monitor displays the movie.

Sally: As much as I would like to watch this, I'm going to go see how Modo is.

KITT: I'll look after Tails for you.

Sally: Thanks, Kitt.

Sally gets out and walks out to a clearing in the forest where Modo was sat up against a tree contently reading away.

Sally: Even with all the hectic things going on in this world; you seem to find time to take it easy.

Modo: I have to make time for myself sometimes.

Sally: I guess so. *sits next to him*

Modo: How's Kitt?

Sally: He's just fine. I think he's getting a little too comfortable with me being his mechanic.

Modo: He's like me; he gets quite attached to people that are good to him.

Sally: That's because good people like you deserve to be treated good.

Modo: I guess so.

She liked that; someone who didn't take himself too seriously and just took himself for what he felt he was worth.

Sally: No, you do. You're so humble. That's quite a rare quality in guys these days. How's your arm?

Modo: Just fine. *struggles to turn the pages*

Sally: *unconvinced* so I see. Mind if I join you?

Modo: Of course not. Might as well start at the beginning; it's only fair.

Sally: Ok.

Sally starts reading from the beginning and gets sucked into the story in no time.

Sally: This isn't bad. Do you read a lot?

Modo: As and when I can; usually when Kitt is driving.

Sally: So; you get a lot of reading time.

Modo: I find it's something I need to do in order to unwind.

Sally: Do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten since breakfast.

Modo: Yeah; I could use a little something right about now.

Sally: *lifts him up* come on then. Let's get some cheese and salad sandwiches.

Modo: Mmmmm; my favourite.

Back over in the garage; Sonic had now joined Tails in watching Spiderman.

Sonic: *munching on chilli dogs* this ain't half bad.

KITT: I won't be half cross with you; provided you can keep the crumbs off my seats.

Sonic: Oh, don't fry a circuit, Kitt! I'm just trying to enjoy the movie.

Tails: Sonic, I can't hear the movie.

Sonic: Sorry, big guy.

KITT: The things I'm forced to put up with…

Over in Sally's hut; Modo was sat at her table whilst she prepared lunch.

Sally: Hope you like a little extra tomatoes. *puts the plates of sandwiches on the table*

Modo: That's fine, Sal. *starts eating* Mmmmm, delicious.

Sally: *smiles* you're awfully easy to please lately. *starts eating*

Modo: What can I say? I am a simple man with simple needs.

Sally: Well; that's your opinion. Personally; I find you to be interesting.

Modo: I get that a lot.

Sally: It's not hard to see why.

Modo: *finishes eating* ah! That was good. You sure you're not a Chef as well as a techno wizz?

Sally: You're probably the umpteenth person to tell me that. It makes a change from making chilli dogs. I can never understand what Sonic sees in those.

Jeda had had a bad experience with spicy food once and he could relate to Sally on that.

Modo: Me neither; Spicy food doesn't sit well me.

Sally: I remember when he slipped a chilli pepper into my sandwich once. *frowns* worse indigestion I ever had.

Modo: I remember having a sandwich once where someone put a pepper in instead of a pickle. Worst lunch ever; it made my eyes water.

Sally: I think I know what you mean. I got a message back from Uncle Chuck not too long ago; he says that those portals that have been appearing are being caused by a transporter machine that Robotnik has been designing.

Modo: Why do I get the impression that I'm not going to like this?

Sally: You're not. You see; after he's done with Mobius he wants to move on to other worlds and conquer them. And I think he's learned of your planet; Earth.

Modo: My home won't stand a chance against his technology.

Sally: That's why we have to find this machine and destroy it!

Modo: Is that destroying before or after I go home?

Sally: I had a feeling you would ask that. From what I can understand from the details that Uncle Chuck transmitted to me is that the portals will still be there, but you'd have to literally race for it to get back to Earth.

Modo: I understand. We'd best work out how we're going to get to do that and at the same time send me and Kitt home.

Despite that it would be the right thing to send them home, Sally didn't want them to go.

Sally: It'll be a shame to see you go. You've done so much for us since you both came here.

Modo: I know. I don't like the prospect that much of leaving you guys, but at the same time; I have a duty back at home.

Sally: The same as I do here. It's a shame in a sense that you're not single back home. I kinda got used to having you here. *sheds a tear*

Modo gets off of his seat and sits on a chair next to her on the other side of the table and holds her close.

Modo: You have done so much for me that I can never repay you for. For that; I thank you and you will always have a special place in my heart, Sally. Nothing will change that.

Sally: Amelia is so lucky to have you. I wish I was that lucky.

Modo: I'm just lucky I got to meet someone that understood me a little more and helped me with my problem.

Sally: Listen; there's something I want you to have. *gets up and walks to her wardrobe and returns with a silver necklace* this was given to me by a friend of mine. I want you to have it. *hands it to him*

Modo accepts the necklace from her and notices that it had her name inscribed on a small plate of the necklace.

Modo: *stuck for words* Thanks, Sal. *puts it on*

Sally: It'll help you to remember me.

Modo: Not that I could ever forget you anyway, but thank you. *reaches into his pocket* here; I want you to have this. *pulls out a necklace with the ying-yang symbol on it*

Sally: What is it?

Modo: It's a ying-yang medallion. It represents a balance of darkness and light. And seeing that you understand that balance and use if for good, I figured you should have it. *hands her it*

Sally puts the medallion on and is touched by the gift.

Sally: Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A few hours later; Modo prepared to leave by having his bag packed and loading Kitt's diagnostic and repair cases loaded back into the trunk.

Tails, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Dulcy and all the other villagers gathered around Modo, Sally, Sonic and Kitt and explained to them that Modo and KITT would be returning to Earth.

Sally: So; once the machine is destroyed, they will only have so much time to get through the portal before it closes.

Tails: Will I ever see you again, Uncle Modo?

Modo: I don't know, big man. I wish I could say yes. But I don't know.

Tails almost in tears hugs his new adoptive Uncle and Modo understood his sadness by shedding a tear himself.

Modo: I'll miss you too.

Bunnie: Goodbye, Sugah.

Dulcy: I wish I could have gotten to know you two better.

Modo: Same here, Dulcy.

Rotor: It's a shame to see you go, but you have a planet to serve yourself.

Antoine: Masseur Jeda; au Revoir.

Modo: Goodbye guys. We'll miss all of you. Tails, so that you have something to remember us, here; *hands him Spiderman on DVD* you loved this movie, it's yours.

Tails: *takes it* Thank you, Uncle Modo.

Modo: Kitt, are you ready for one more trip to Robotropolis?

KITT: Unfortunately; I have mixed feelings on this, Modo. I do want to return home but at the same time we are leaving behind good people up against a ruthless dictator.

Modo: I know how you feel, Kitt. I really do. But this is our chance to go home.

KITT: In that case; yes.

Modo: *gets in* alright; one last time for Sally and Sonic, ok partner?

KITT: Affirmative.

Sally and Sonic get in and Modo starts KITT up and drives out of the Village one more time. Everyone waves goodbye to two new heroes as they made their way to the Great Plain.

Sonic: Mo, there's something I wanna say that's gonna bug me if don't say it.

Modo: What's that, Sonic?

Sonic: You did ok. We're gonna miss you.

Modo: The feeling's mutual, Sonic.

Sonic: And you too, Kitt.

KITT: Thank you, Sonic. I'll miss you too.

Once out on the Great Plain; Modo pushed Pursuit and pushed KITT as fast as he could go.

37 minutes later; KITT had arrived in Robotropolis.

Sally: Ok; Sonic will go and take Nicole and co-ordinate the transporter to open a portal right there. *points to a wall* then once Nicole activates the machines self destruct mechanism it'll only leave enough time for you and Kitt to go.

Sonic: *takes Nicole* and where exactly am I supposed to do this?

KITT: *scans* Robotnik has had his machine placed on top of the building a mile down the road that has a blue spire.

Sonic: *gets out and walks to the driver's door* Mo, *holds his hand out* Good bye.

Modo: *shakes his hand* Goodbye, Sonic. Take care of Sally for me will you.

Sonic: You got it. Ok; I'm gone. *runs to the building in no time*

Sonic holds Nicole in front of the 20 foot high machine and she initiates the portal to open and at the same time activates the self destruct program giving Sonic 15 seconds to get out of there.

Sally and Modo get out and look at each other in the eyes.

Sally: I guess this is goodbye. *holds him close*

Modo: I didn't want it to go like this either. *smoothes her head with his hand*

Sally: Just remember this; I love you, and I always will.

Modo: I love you too, Sally.

Sally: One man can make a difference. I know you've been told already by Mara, but you needed to hear it from me. You have done more for me and my planet than you'll ever know. *cries*

Modo: And you did for me what no one else has done.

KITT: And thank you as well, Sally. No one has ever serviced me this well.

Sally: You're welcome, Kitt.

Modo and Sally both kiss tenderly knowing that this probably could be the last time.

The machine exploded.

Sally: Alright; now go! Before you miss your chance!

Modo: *gets in KITT quickly* Right! Goodbye, Princess Sally. *sheds a tear*

Sally: Goodbye, Modo Jeda. *sheds more tears*

Modo hits the accelerator with such force that KITT literally screams into the portal.

Sonic gets back just as they had gone.

Sonic: You gonna be ok, Sal?

Sally: In time; yes. Take me home, Sonic.

Sonic: Sure thing, Sal. *lifts her up in his arms and speeds back to Knothole*

Back on Earth; Michael, Amelia, Maria and DELIA were by the alleyway where KITT and Modo had gone through and the portal opens up once more.

Michael: Delia, what's happening?

DELIA: Something is coming through, Michael.

And with that; KITT came bursting through the portal and turbo boosted over DELIA.

Everyone was delighted to see the duo return.

Michael: KITT, MODO! Boy; are we glad to see you two.

Modo: *gets out and hugs him* it's good to see you again, Michael.

KITT: Michael, I'm glad to see you!

Michael: Me too, buddy.

Amelia: *crying* I thought I would never see you again. *hugs him*

Modo: AH! Easy there! I have a bit of busted arm!

Maria: *notices the bandage* what happened to you?

KITT: I think you'd all better let us explain it you to.

After arriving back in the Foundation's garage; Modo and KITT tell the whole story of what happened and they were all shocked to hear what they had just been told.

Maria: You mean to tell us that; you went to another world?

KITT: I found it hard to accept as well, Maria. But why don't you do a diagnostic scan on me to see for yourself.

She scans KITT with the diagnostic rod and is startled at what she learns.

Maria: Your surveillance has been increased dramatically! And your micro jammer is more powerful than I could ever make it.

Michael: Did this 'Sally' do this?

KITT: Absolutely, Michael.

Michael: It's a shame that we couldn't have had some of her expertise skills. That could have been useful.

Amelia: And you say she was a Princess like me?

Modo: Yup. And I have a confession to make, Amelia.

Amelia: I think I already know. *Modo looks surprised* your eyes have been telling me ever since you came back. You fell in love with her.

Modo nods.

Amelia: then we have something to talk about. *they walk off*

KITT: Michael, if that Dictator was capable of creating that transporter, do you think he could do it again?

Michael: Let's not hope so, pal. But from what you've told us; you did good work there.

Back on Mobius; in Robotropolis;

Robotnik: So the plan worked perfectly, Snivley?

Snivley: Down to the last detail, sir.

Robotnik: Just as well that transporter I made was a spare. Now that we know where Modo and Kitt have gone; we can begin plans to conquer their world.

In his hideout listening through his surveillance; Chuck heard every word.

Chuck: Oh No! Sally needs to hear this.

2 hours later Over in Knothole;

Sally: WHAT?! IT WAS A TRICK?

Chuck: Yes. Robotnik is now going to make plans to invade Earth. When? I don't know. He's moving his operations and his transporter to a location on Mobius that he's not disclosing to Snivley.

Sally: Sonic! We cannot let him do this! If Earth's technology is nowhere near as good as ours, then they'll be sitting ducks!

Sonic: This bites! Don't you worry, Modo. You scratched our back, now we'll scratch yours.

Tails: *comes in after listening* Robotnik's gonna go after Uncle Modo? NO! We cannot let that happen!

Sally: We need to learn when he is going to do this.

Chuck: If Robotnik is successful in making it to Earth; then I suggest that we send a team to Earth so that we do not allow him to carry out his intentions. Plus; we have an advantage.

Sonic: What Unc?

Chuck: *points to Sally's wrist* you still have the spare com-link from Kitt.

Sally: Don't you worry, Modo. I will see you again.

*scene shows KITT driving down a freeway*

*Sally's Voice in his head: One man can make a difference, Modo*

KITT drives off into the distance.

Sally's voice: Modo Jeda; a lone man for freedom and justice in a dangerous world; the world of the Knight Rider.

To Be Continued


End file.
